


Open Hearts

by Inulover330



Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Bisexual Character, Magic, Multi, Original Character(s), POV Bisexual Character, Polyamory, Sex, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2019-05-08 06:58:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 19
Words: 42,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14688882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inulover330/pseuds/Inulover330
Summary: "Just say it out loud", she commanded in a soft tone as if trying to gently coaks the words out of me."No", I spoke simply as I shifted in the bed, trying to stay stubborn."I could always make you", she threatened  lightly with a smirk curling on her lips and a small tilt of her head as she inched closer to me on the bed."Try it", I goated her as I stayed on my spot yet, I leaned back from her in preparation for a quick getaway."Beautiful please", Her eyes smoldered as the words let her lips like a begging prayer, her hand lifted from my leg to cup my cheek lovingly, or maybe I just wanted the action to be loving.----The last thing I expected when my father and  came to Forks just to go to college, was for me to fall in love with two people.Two people who aren't even human. My father and I certainly didn't expect to find out I was cursed, that's for sure. But I guess that's just life.





	1. Scent

Edward’s Pov:

Love is something I've seen for many years. In my home, in the media, in books, on the street, in the minds of both human and vampire and shifter. I haven't experienced it, romantic love. In my human life, I could have wanted to court a lady, a life that was so long ago. Yet, all I remember, from that life is very minute, like playing baseball with a few neighborhood kids. The taste of milkshakes after every game,  how my birth mother kissed my forehead at the end of each night. If I did have a love in that life, wouldn't she be worth remembering? Even so, in this life, no one interests me enough to want to pursue a relationship. Or it might be, that after killing so many, I am no longer deserving of a love. Either way, my life is fine without a romantic love in it. One would think that having the gift to read minds would make finding a mate, easier. It only revealed how shallow some girls can be. Whether they are human or vampire. Even those few vampires whose minds are silent to me don't catch my interest. I suppose I have been cursed into a life without romantic love, even if that is my own personal theory.

 

Carlisle and Esme, haven't given up hope, that someday I, might find a love of my own.  Until that day, which I am not sure I even want to come, may in fact come, I felt complete in myself. I have accepted that I am a soulless killing monster, yet it doesn’t mean I must act like one. Or at least a stereotypical one, like in books or the pictures in the theater. I suppose that’s why I didn’t object to going to school every now and again, it was good practice at being, acting normal. Or, rather the human version of normal and I have kind of been, addicted to collecting a few degrees. That’s why I decided to go back to college for a degree in photography. It all started when Emmett gifted me with a polaroid camera this past Christmas.  It was, hidden under a pile of photos of myself looking ‘Emo’, his words not mine.

At first, I dismissed it as a gag gift and laughed with no hourmor in my tone, while telling Emmett to jump off a cliff. Which I regretted seconds after the words left my lips. Since that was the exact way Esme, my mother in this new life, intended to end her life. Her thoughts revealed that she already forgave me before the words left my lips. Yet, I still said them, full of shame and remorse. One day, however, I felt the urge to take a picture of the twilight blanketing the trees in the backyard. As times moved on, my urge to take more pictures grew. I enjoyed it more and more to the point where I decided to go back to school. I brought up the subject with Carlisle which sparked the idea of my siblings wanting a new degree as well.

 

Which is how it leads us to the current event, the first day of college. I ran to school for the simple fact that I could, I wanted to feel the wind and cloaked sunlight. I stopped a few times to take photos, I ended up at school a few minutes after my siblings, who rode in Emmett’s Jeep. The voices of the students filled my mind and I tuned it out with eased practice that I gathered over the years since my new life began. With that same practice I ignored the scent of blood pumping through people’s veins. Even though it had a certain pull to it that donated and animal blood didn’t, I focused on getting to my first class rather than blood.

 

My first few classes went fine, that is until I had Chemistry class. I sat at one of tables, most of the students that filed in paired off with each other. A young woman came up to me, I already knew what she wanted because I read her mind. Her scent made the burn in my throat flare up as much as any other human that came too close, but I knew I could handle myself.

 

“Is anyone sitting there?”, She asked with an inflection, that I realized was flirting.  This girl didn’t know what she was getting into, and she didn’t hold much interest to me.

 

“Not all the students have arrived yet, we should keep as many seats open as possible”, I told her in a bored tone. Not even looking at her as I spoke. I did this for the simple fact that rudeness usually doesn’t grant a second conversation. I knew if I looked at her I would encourage her somehow to strike up a conversation with me again.

 

“Oh right, Yeah”, She agreed and chuckled. Thinking about how fast I rejected her offer before she continued with an akward sounding, “I’ll go.”

 

More students piled in and so did the professor, then a demon in the form of another young woman. The smell of her blood traveled through my nostrils and filled my lungs like hot lava. I felt completely suffocated by it. My throat burned almost to the point of when I first awaken from my three days of excoriating burning. I stared at her, trying to focus on her appearance rather than the blood pumping through her system. Pale skin, long chestnut hair that flows a bit past her shoulders. Deep brown eyes, steady heartbeat, I could kill her with much less effort as it took to breathe.

 

She was walking over to me, no the desk. I looked around, in desperaterotion hoping that there was any other seat open for her to take. All I saw were the faces of the other students, a body for every chair aside from the one next to me. I shifted in my seat, pushing it to as far left as I could before she reached her seat. I needed space between us. If we were close, I could say a few words, have her lean in, unguarded. I would sink my teeth into the fragile column of her neck, tearing the skin away enough, for my fangs to sink in. Then, I’d taste her blood. It would trickle into my mouth, bathing my tongue red. Soothing the raging fire that is my throat as it went down to settle in my stomach.

 

Her scent walfed in my direction pulling me deeper in my murderous thoughts. I looked at her from the corner of my eye as she took the seat beside me. She pulled out a notebook and pen, then she turned to me, giving me a better view of her face and smiled in a friendly manner. Her voice came out quietly and charming like little bells, “Hi, I’m Bella.”

I avoided staring back at her, I moved my eyes to the front of the room. Out of sight, out of mind, right? With that saying in mind, I said nothing in response to her, rudeness would be best. I placed my right hand under the desk, curling my hand in a fist in an attempt to keep my hand still on top of my thigh. I stopped breathing as well, not wanting to get more tempted by her scent than I already am. The scent of this demon, that must be sent to torture me for all the lives that I have ended, is too tempting.

“What’s up with pretty boy?”, Someone thought and I listened if only to distract myself from the demon beside me.

“Does he know that other girl?”,The same person thought seconds laters.

“Is she an ex?”, This mental voice sounds a bit familiar.

“I’m prettier than she is. I wondered why he shot me down. It must not be fully over with her. She looks clingy. No wonder he looks ready to bolt. Wait, is the pretty boy not breathing? She must stink or something”, Her thoughts became faster as I focused on her. She must have been the girl that talked to me before.

 

I lost my focus on her thoughts, once she mentioned my breathing. How could I be so stupid, and forget to make it look like I am breathing? I moved my chest as if I was breathing, I need to stay acting normal. I glared, with burning hate that almost matched the burning that this demon's scent causes to my throat. How can this demon, be too distracting for me to forget to do the most basic things that should come second nature to me. I should kill her and get rid of this temptaion. First, the professor than I’d block the only exit. I‘d kill the other students, saving the best for last. To show this demon who, the real monster is in this room. It would feel so good and be so easy to do. I would have to deal with bloodied clothes and someone would find the bodies with enough time. I could burn them all in secret. Yet, still there would be questions about their disappearances. I’d tell Carlisle of my downfall, with shame. Then we’d have to move again and it would add to the guilt I already feel from my murders.

 

I needed to change my focus from killing her to anything else. So, I was trying to listen to the professor as she went over what the entire semester would look like in this class. It was working a bit, yet that changed in an instant. The demon was mid-stroke of whatever word, she was about to write when she managed to knock my pen off the blacktop table. I could’ve caught it with my right hand, but it was the hand closest to her. I couldn’t make up my mind soon enough, and  this demon beside me was already moving to pick up the pen she caused to fall. She placed the pen, closer to me than it started, closing the distance between us for a moment.

 

“Sorry, for the pen”, She spoke with less enthusiasm than she used when she introduced herself. Her expression showed a mix of emotions that I couldn’t read very well. Since the blood rushing to her cheeks in a faint pink blush took most of my attention.

 

As she pulled back her hand to her side of the table, she parted her lips as if she wanted to speak. She drew her lower lip into her mouth, and bit at the flesh in a gentle embrace before she released it. The thought of myself biting her lip came into my mind. I would most likely end up ripping her lip off, making her bleed. I’d lap up the blood as it poured down her chin, trying to get every last drop.

 

“Did I do something to offend you?”, Her tone is defensive yet curious, and, took my attention. Distracting me from my murderous thoughts again.

 

I didn’t want to answer her and thanks to the professor saying that class has ended, I didn’t need to either. I shoved my things into my bag and moved as fast as possible without causing suspicion out of the class. I moved through the students, heading for the exit as fast as possible, I rushed through the door. Now outside, I sped up my pace even more so that I was creating more distance even quicker between myself and that demon. I was so focused on getting as far away from that demon in the form of a human girl that I didn’t notice my mother. Esme calling for me mentally.

 

“Edward!”, The sound of Esme’s soft mother like tone, reach my ears as she spoke aloud, which caused me to slow in my pace. She had a free hour before the next class she had to teach and wanted to spend it with me if I was free as well. It didn’t take long for me to follow her string of thoughts. Within seconds, I spotted her. Walking towards me in her dark blue pants suit with a worried expression on her face.

 

I didn’t bother to stop. I called out the code phrase we made up, years ago when I first went back to school as a vampire, “I have a very bad stomach ache.”

 

Once those words left my lips, I ran the last corner that would lead into the woods. I needed to clear my head of this demon’s scent before she dragged me through hell on earth. I wasn't eager to burn any more than I already have.


	2. Coward

Edward’s Pov:

I ran fast and far. I wasn’t actively thinking of a place as I ran, yet, still, I ended up in the presence of friendly faces, Tara, Irina, and Kate. Tara was the one to open the door before I even got close to it, she must have heard my approach. I heard her thoughts, she wondered if I was here for her if I had changed my mind about her offer.

I remembered when that offer was made it was 1930 when I first met Tara. Esme, Carlisle and I were on an outing together, we were getting into our own version of normal since I had returned from my rebellious stage as Esme likes to refer to it. Humans packed the place to see the circus, to be shocked and awed. I spotted Tara after I heard her thoughts of how delicious someone smelled and how she just had to have a taste. 

Blonde hair, sharp, defined cheekbones, icy pale skin like my little family here, yet behind those sunglasses she wore I could see her red eyes. She left the company of two other vampire women, Kate and Irina, to hunt. Tara was luring a man to his possible death if she was anything like me when she fed. I ducked away from the family with the excuse of having to use the bathroom, and I quickly followed after the vampire woman and her prey.

It was an odd experience to met another vampire that wasn’t connected to Carlisle. I wondered if she had gifts like my family and I, as well as who was the one to have changed her. Did she have a chosen family as well or was she alone? How old was she? Was she close to death when she was changed? Was she given a choice in whether she was changed?

All questions erased when I hear her practically purring mentally about how good it will feel to taste his blood while her orgasm rushes through her. I stopped mid step as I became increasingly aware of what she was doing with her prey at the moment.

So I simply cleared my throat and spoke in a quiet volume that only she would pick up on, “Apologizes for being so rude, but I must ask you to take your”, I paused thinking of the right word to use, before settling on one, “Activities further away from the tent, please. Some of us have a very sensitive sense of smell and wouldn’t want to be distracted while trying to enjoy the show.”

I listened to her consider my words while admiring the sound of my voice mentally. I didn’t have to wait long for a verbal response,“If you insist sir, you are welcome to join me.”

“I politely decline, my family is waiting for my return. I do hope you enjoy your tasting”, With that being said, I made my way back to the tent and sat with my family, just in time for the show to start.

The show was actually fun to watch, with the clowns and acrobats and lion taming. After the show, however, I heard Tara’s thoughts once again before I heard her approach, she was thinking about my voice, as well as what I might look like. She quickly found me by my scent and offered me a wide smile, I could see the faint stain of blood on her teeth, which would be too faint for human eyes.

“Hello, sir”, She spoke to get my attention and prompted me to turn and face her, when I did, her thoughts were pleased with what she saw. So pleased in fact that she wondered if I had a mate.

I gave her a small smile in return as I spoke, “Hello, miss. I am Edward and I am sorry to inform you but, I don’t have a mate, nor do I hold any interest in having a romantic relationship.”

She pouted for a moment as she thought of how she could convince me of otherwise. I decided that the best course of action would be to distract her, so I spoke again, “How was your tasting?”

She gave me a solemn look as she answered my question, “ I am Tara and it was delightful, it was a good last taste. My sisters and I have decided that we love men too much to end them in any other way than an eventual heartbreak.”

I gave her a look that showed my surprise since I assumed that going away from the natural food source was something that only Carlisle practiced.

“Edward”, The sound of my name being called quickly pulled me back from my memories, it was Tara standing before me with a concerned look on her face.

I frowned as I realized how rude it was of me to come here unannounced, “My apologies, I just need to be alone.”

After that very brief explanation, I was off running again into the Denali wilderness, where I stayed mostly for six days. I say mostly because Kate insisted that I come to their home for the occasional meal and shower, as well as a talk if it is what I needed. The last offer was one I never took up. I didn’t want them to be caught up in something so trivial or was it that I didn’t want to admit that I ran away from something so trivial. As the night stretched on I knew it was getting closer to the seventh day of my running. Even so being here, laying in the snow bank, surrounded by the thick trees and the animals that inhabit it, it does seem trivial. The air smelt of nothing more than a cold, crisp, yet fresh scent that only comes naturally in the winter. Yet, still, I can remember the scent of that demon.

Before I could get too caught up in that horrible hour that was so long ago, I heard Tara’s thoughts before her footsteps could reach my ears. She wanted to check on me and decided on the best icebreaker. Her footsteps came heavily until she dropped down, sliding across the cold forest floor to the cliff. Where she pushed off, jumping about sixty feet into the air, curling into a ball as she thought, Cannonball.

She landed a foot away from me, her landing stirred the snow into the air before it started its journey back to the earth. Some of the snow landed on me, covering my face in its icy embrace, it felt like silk against my skin.

“I guess my joke wasn’t funny”, Tara spoke with a disappointed tone as she wiped the snow from my face.

“It was funny”, I reassured her even though I didn’t laugh.

“Kate and Irina think I’m bothering you”, Her thoughts wondered if her sisters were correct, even without being a mind reader, the tone of her voice gave it away.

“You’re not a bother”, I told her trying to be a gentleman, she was a bit of a bother but I didn’t want to cause her to be distraught.

She flashed me a bright smile as she thought, Since I’m not a bother, I might as well ask,“So will I be getting a more thorough explanation of your impromptu visit, Eddie?”

I scowled at her as I sat up and pulled my knees close to my chest, not liking the nickname at all, “Don’t call me that. I don’t want to talk about it.”

Her amber eyes narrowed as she took in my new position. Her thoughts changed again, Could it be a girl? Has he really come to take up my offer?

I turned my head away from her as I responded to her thoughts, “It’s not in the way your thinking and as I’ve said I don’t want to delve into it. I didn’t mean to raise your hopes up Tara”, I turned back to her giving her an apologetic look.

“Well I am the one who actually raised them”, She shrugged her shoulders as she gave me a reassuring smile, "and you’re the one who's running. I never pegged you as someone who runs from their problems.”

I saw it then, in her thoughts an image of me, who faces his problems head on and never runs. I wanted to embody that image completely, yet still, the face of that demon haunts me almost as much as her scent. I closed my eyes focusing more on the memories of the face of the demon, no demon would blush so easily, that’s something humans do. That’s right she is just a human, whose blood smells more tempting than any other human I’ve come across. That’s it, nothing special at all.

With that thought in mind, I decided to go back home, knowing that Alice has probably already seen the decision. The buzzing of my phone was expected on my part but started Tara, she laughed it off, as I pulled out my phone to see the message that Alice sent me, “Took your emo ass long enough, Eddie.”

“So I’m guessing that means, you're going back to Carlisle’s”, Tara said with laughter in her tone, as she read the text for herself. 

I grumbled at the sight of that nickname and texted her back that, if she called me that again, I would burn all her shoes and roast marshmallows over the roaring fire. I turned to Tara as I confirmed her guess, "Yes, I am. Tell the sisters that I am sorry for being so rude and that I'm eminently grateful for their hospitality. I should hurry back before Alice does something to my music collection in retaliation for my threatening her precious footwear."

I saw in her mentally trying to picture what I just described while she laughed and nodded her head in agreement. Once she caught her breath a bit she was waving me off, "Go, save your music, Eddie."

I stood up and scooped some snow in my hands. I dumped the snow on her head and quickly ran off in the direction of home, as I called back to her, "I warned you!"

The run home was much shorter than the run away from home. I came home from the backdoor. In the living room I saw, Rose and Emmett on the couch together all snuggled up and watching Vampire Diaries. I faintly wondered if they were ahead of me or not. That train of thought was interupted by Rose's greeting thoughts. Which consisted of her calling me a pussy ass bitch for running away.

Emmett's thoughts took my attention because he was trying not the think about the fact that Alice was in my room right now, seconds away from breaking every vintage record I collected over the years. I ran upstairs and down the hall, bursting into my room to the sight of Alice standing next to my music collection, with a few of my favorite records in her hands, luckily still sheathed in their covers.Her thoughts were loud and clear that she would break them if I didn't apologize immediately. 

I placed my hands in the air as I sign that I meant no harm as I apologize, "It was missed placed aggression and I'm sorry. I was mad at myself for running away. I will make up for the threat by going shopping with you and pay for whatever you want."

I stood perfectly still as she debated if my apology was good enough. I let out a breath of relief as I watched her place my music back on the correct shelf. She smiled at me as she bounced over in my direction and planted a kiss on my cheek, "Welcome home."

I thanked her almost sarcastically as she bounded her way to her room to make a wish list of the things she wanted for our shopping trip. I walked fully into my room and fell onto my bed, I felt mentally exhausted and decided a few hours of sleep would be heavenly at the moment.


	3. Home life

Edward’s pov:

I decided to wake up when the thought of cooking bacon reached my ears. It didn’t take long to recognize who these thoughts belonged to, Esme. I got out of my bed and headed to my bathroom, where I stripped my clothes and stepped into the shower stall. As I adjusted the temperature, and started to wash myself. I thought about the fact that I had my own bathroom, was the reason that Alice kicked me out of my bedroom when she first arrived. 

I was out hunting and when I returned, I headed up to my room. I paused mid stride when I caught the scent of my things, coming from a different direction. I followed the scent, that lead me to the garage and found all my things there. I ranked my mind trying to figure out who put my things there. Carlisle and Esme wouldn’t just move my things without asking first. I haven’t done anything to offend Rosalie lately so, she nor Emmett would have a reason to touch my stuff as pay back. Which left the newest members of the family, Alice and Jasper. 

As the thought entered my mind to confront them, I found myself opening the door to my room yet I couldn’t recognize it at all. Everything in the room was, theirs and it only adding to how angry I already felt. I felt calmness start to lap at my toes and claw up my spine, I glared at Jasper. Taking in the sight of Jasper and Alice laying in the bed that was against the wall where my music had been. 

“What the heck!”, I hissed at them, pissed beyond belief which pushed out the calmness that Jasper was trying to impose on me. At having my little haven so to speak, violated so thoroughly. 

“I like this room the best, Edward", Alice said simply as if that explained everything and left no room for further discussion on the matter at hand. 

I remembered feeling the calmness snaking its way up my spine along with acceptance of what just occurred. I threw a glare at the former southern soldier, who only recently started to hunt like the rest of the family. Yet still he looked about ready to fight and kill if he had to, which made me glad that I didn’t share the same gift as Aro, to find out what made him that way. I turned my attention back on my newly acquired sister as I hissed once again, “There’s a guest room that will accommodate you two just fine. So give me my room back.”

“Your room has the best bathroom”, Alice spoken in a defensive tone that Jasper mirrored as he spoke for the first time since I entered the room. 

“We even went through the trouble of moving all your stuff so that you didn’t have too”, Jasper’s southern drawl sounded a bit soothing in way that I think had to do with his powers. He was trying to calm me even further so that this didn’t turn into a fight.  

In that moment I wasn’t sure if I wanted to snap Jasper’s arms for the snarky response or just let it go and focus back on Alice. With my indecision came a vision from Alice, who was watching closely at what the outcome of this argument would be. I saw myself in Alice’s vision, switching between sliding into a crouched position ready to fight Jasper and arguing more with Alice. Both decisions didn’t get me what I wanted, so I resided myself to stay in the garage and wait out for when the new addition was added to the house by Emmett, who loved building things. 

As that memory came to it’s natural close, I stepped out of the shower a clean man. I quickly got dressed and headed downstairs as Esme called out that breakfast was ready. Emmett and Rosalie were sitting together on the right side of the table, Emmett was telling Rosalie about his latest match in the game with Jasper and how close of a match it was. Rosalie was listening for the most part but she was also thinking about a part for her self proclaimed prize proche. 

She was worried the engine was too loud, I left a smirk form on my lips knowing that she might want to race again soon. Jasper and Alice sat across from them, Jasper filling in some parts that Emmett happened to leave out of his little retelling. Alice was mentally planning out the shopping trip between her and I. I kept walking past the dining room and went into the kitchen, where I grabbed two of the food filled plates, to give to my siblings. 

“Oh, Edward no”, Esme called out once she turned to fill yet another plate with food. She was thinking how she’d hand out the plates and that I should just sit and relax. 

“I’m already in motion”, I told her with a wink as I used my speed unnecessarily to enter the dining room and gave plates to Alice and Rose.

I continued giving out the plates until there were no more. So, as I went back into the kitchen to grab syrup, Esme stopped me at the archway. The look in her eye made me swallow with fear, I put my hands up in a way of surrender. Esme placed a hand on my shoulder and walked me over to my place at the table, then pushed me down into the chair with little resistance on my part. With in seconds I had a plate with red pancakes, eggs and bacon drizzled with a mix of syrup and blood on it. 

As I lifted the crisp, red dripping bacon, I once again mentally thanked Lafayette Pierce. He was the vampire that graciously collected and sold volunteered blood for our kind. Lafayette was also the vampire who discovered that vampires can eat human food as long as blood is involved some way or another. He was a chef before he was turned and he refused to give up his life’s dream of cooking. 

We ate together as a family and had the usual conversations that are held in the house of college students, a doctor and professor. It wasn’t too long until everyone was done and off to their respective duties of the day. I rode with my siblings in my beloved silver volvo, as we got closer to the school I became more determined to treat Bella like any other normal girl. Just because she smells amazing doesn’t mean I have to treat her like she’s special.

I walked to class a bit later than usual, I may have said that I will treat her normally, that didn’t mean I was ready to go back into the hell that her scent brings me, so easily. I roamed the halls close to my class, that is until I caught a wisp of her scent. My throat burns just as it did the first time, I turned my head in the direction of the scent. I felt my instices start to make themselves known, it was as if my body was getting ready to hunt without my say in the matter. My body tensed, my sense of smell telling me that she wasn’t far from me. If I used my natural speed, I’d be at her side in seconds and I say something to lure her away and drain her of the blood that calls to me like a siren. It’s call luring me in, tempting me to fall down from all the strides I make to be good. These thoughts caused something dark in me to start whispering in my ear at how easy it would be to become that killer again.

I clenched my hands into fists as I tried to remind myself that she is just one ordinary human girl. I won’t let her destroy me. I reached out with my gift, trying to find her voice among the sea of students, getting to their classes or heading home. It was becoming more of a task than I thought it should be. I lifted my eyes form the spot on the wall that I was focusing on and searched the students for her, as her scent got closer and closer. I spotted her long chestnut hair that held a bit of red in it, from the way the light hit it. A similarity between us, however as I tried to find her mental voice, I heard nothing at all.

There hasn’t been a human whose thoughts were unknown to me, except that girl. I knitted my eyebrow as I strained my ears, hoping that maybe I just needed to listen harder for this girl’s thoughts. I kept my eyes on her as she walked into class, I moved stiffly, following after her. I just needed to be closer, then surely I’ll hear her thoughts. I watched as took her seat at my, well our table, so I took my seat beside her with little hesitation. Before I could get a word out, I heard her voice as she turned away from me, pulling out materials for the class. 

“We got an assignment while you were out sick”, She explained as she opened her notebook and passed the book to my end of the table. 

I pulled out my own notebook and started to copy down the details of the assignment that she got while I was away. It seems simple enough and surely nothing I haven’t seen before. Once I finished copying everything I needed, I pushed the notebook, further onto her side of the table with a disinterested, “Thank you.”

“I hope you drank plenty of fluids, dehydration is a slow killer”, Bella spoke off handedly as she stared at the words the professor had on the slide show, before writing them in her notebook. 

The rest of class went by with us writing notes in silence and listening to the professor speak on the day’s subject. I kept my murderous thoughts to a minimum, they only surfaced when she unintentionally threw her scent in my direction, with the simple fact of brushing her hair back on the left. I curled my hands into fists everytime her scent was thrown in my direction, in an attempt to keep my hands to myself yet again. I looked down at my notebook, reading the words that was on the page, over and over to occupy my mind. Only because, I didn’t want to entertain the thought of killing her as I have done on our first meeting. 

“Give me your phone”, Her nonchalant demand of my properly brought me from my reading of the words I already memorized.

I turned my head, staring at her in shock from her demand. I pulled my eyebrows together as I asked her, “Excuse me?”

“Your phone, so I can give you my number for the project”, She gave me a smile as she explained her reasons for her demand, I could see a some nervousness in her brown eyes. 

I wondered what made her nervous? Was it just being near me, was it her natural instinct reaction to being in danger? In the presence of a predator? I realized that I was scowling at her, and relaxed my expression as I soundlessly grabbed my phone from my pocket, unlocked the phone and place it on the table. I pulled my hand back quickly so that we wouldn’t touch at all. I watched as she grabbed my phone and tapped the screen a few times, before she offered my phone back to me with her bare hand. I reached out for my phone, repeating in my head to be careful, to be gentle. I could break her so easily, silk skin and glass bones, that’s what humans were compared to my kind.

I was inches from my phone, when she suddenly pulled her hand back and said playfully, “Make sure you call me, I want to get this project done sooner rather than later.”

I froze and lifted my eyes from her hand to her face. Taking in the sight of her face fully for the first time, I could see how pretty she is. Also, how deep and warm her brown eyes are. How did I miss that the first day? She leaned forward a bit, bringing her scent with her. Oh right, her scent makes my throat burn like hell fire that demands of her blood to quience it. 

“You understand, Edward?”, She arched an eyebrow as she asked the question, when I didn’t respond to her, her lips when from a half smirk to a frown. 

She rolled her eyes and finally, placed my phone in my open palm. She gathered her things and left with a sigh. I looked around and noticed most of the students already left, when did I miss the professor calling class to an end? I gathered my things and didn’t breathe again until I was outside with fresh air.


	4. More than one

Bella’s pov:

Why did Edward have to act that way? I thought that his hateful glare wasn’t directly caused because of me, after I heard from his friends that he was out sick. So his cold shoulder today makes me think that I was wrong, maybe it was something I did that caused him to give me those hateful stares. Even so, I didn’t understand how Edward can look at me with such hate while his friends are so different. It was a surprise to say the least when I first laid eyes on Edward Cullen. Or rather when I first caught his scent, I couldn’t help but think that he smells like my parents. 

When I laid eyes on him every thought of my parents flew from my mind. This onyx eyed, reddish brown haired, pale skinned Adonis demanded my attention. How can one person be so gorgeous? As I got closer to him I could tell what his individual scent is, rich yet mellow honey warmed by the sunlight that only comes in spring. I wondered if he tasted as appetizing as he smelt? My slight curiosity diminished when he didn’t speak to me at all throughout the first meeting. That encounter, my first with a vampire reminded me of how my father always warned me against being around other vampires, for my own protection.  Being in class with one isn’t something I could help, and surely one vampire wouldn’t be too much trouble right? At least that’s what I thought and continued to think until the next day. 

It was my first class of the day, an class I was required to take to fill some quota all the students needed to fulfil. I picked pottery since, I had a feeling it would be an easy A class. I just couldn’t wait for my class with professor Cullen on Thursday, which actually protanined to my english major. I walked in to pottery class thinking that the only vampire I’d met would be the Adonis from before, I was sorely mistaken. I stood at the arch way to the class and stared at the dark pixie like hair of the young woman that sat next to the blonde haired young man, both of them beautiful in their own right, even with all I could see is part of their faces.

“You’re blocking the door”, The sound of someone’s voice, pulled me from my obvious starting. 

With a knee jerk apology I walked to row of seats just behind the vampire couple, determined to make this meeting better than the last one I had. I leaned forward once I placed my bag down beside me and spoke as enthusiastic as I did with Adonis, whose name I was about to find out, “Hi, I’m Bella.”

The girl turned to face me first and I sucked in a breath at the sight of her face, she’s gorgeous. Yet it was in an entirely different way than Adonis, her beauty reminded me of a bunny. Gorgeousness stemming from cuteness rather than brooding that the Adonis possesed. I glanced at the Blonde and caught sight of his entire face, Gorgeous again, yet more in the I’m dangerous, sort of way. 

I pulled my attention back on the woman,not wanting to make another gorgeous man, glare at me with hate, so soon. I took my time taking in her slightly surprised expression, as her voice came out in a chiper yet sort of dazed tone, “Alice.”

I watched as she inclined her head towards the blonde and said in a quick low tone, that I almost missed since her lips moved far too fast for me to read, “I didn’t see her coming to talk to us.”

The blonde’s whose name I still didn’t know replied to her in the same manner, his voice came out a bit deep with a slight southern drawl, “Darlin, maybe she’s what you couldn't see with Edward yesterday.”  

“This is my love, Jasper”, She spoke as normally as she did when she introduced herself, their exchange lasted seconds and I would've missed it if I didn’t have such good hearing. 

“Nice to meet you both”, I smiled at them as I spoke as friendly as I could. 

I decided that it would be best for me to keep my hearing their quick conversation to myself. It did make me wonder if Edward was that vampire that sat next to me. It would be too much of a coincidence for it, not too. As class went on, I kept up the friendly conversation with Alice and Jasper. I found out that Jasper is a history major while Alice is drama major. We were wrapping up class when I finally told myself to speak up. 

I had decided to casually ask them a question, trying to be funny, “So do you two just not go out much or what?”

Alice let out a giggle and shook her head lightly as she answered, “No, it’s actually a disease that a few of us have. But don’t worry it’s rare and very hard to get infected by it. Dr. Cullen is the leading expert on it and is also inflicted by it. He took us all in to help cure us as well as his wife, Professor Cullen.”

“It causes our eye color to change some days, also gives us a severe allergy to the sunlight. So don’t expect to see us on sunny days”, Jasper chimed in as if he’s said those words a hundred times before.

“Us as in, just you and Jasper?”, I asked arching a brow a bit as I stared into Alice’s honey eyes, hoping that I didn’t look too interested in the explanation. 

“No, There’s Rose, Emmett, who are a couple as well and Edward”, Alice answered me with smile, sounding chiper in her delivery as she continued, “We’re like this weird little family, almost.”

“I think I met one of the guys yesterday, reddish brown hair, scowl on his face”, I pulled my eyebrows together in an attempt to make it look like I was thinking hard about the memory, as I told them of the bare minimum of what I remembered. I learned at a young age, humans don’t remember every little detail from their memory, usually.  

“That’s Edward, He’s always been a bit, off putting and sort of emo, so don’t take his attitude personally”, Jasper was the one that tried to cheer me up on whatever terrible thing he thought might have happened.   

I nodded and gave Jasper a small smile in thank for that reassurance that I should let that hateful glare Edward gave me fade from my memory. I didn’t let it go though, no one would stare at someone they barely know with a look that Edward gave me for no reason. I wanted to know what Edward’s reason was, so I was determined to get him to tolerate me enough to explain himself. The quickest way to get that to happen is to be nice to him for a little while. The professor called the end of class and everyone started to leave. 

Alice faced me with an almost excited expression as she seamlessly put her things in her bag, “What are you doing after this?”

“I have another class, western Civ”, I told her with a slight frown since I didn’t want to tell her no to whatever offer she was about to make, even though I just met her. I added in a more upbeat tone, “After that I’m free”

Alice’s momentary sad expression bounced back to an excited expression, her tone is chirpy yet demanding “Yay, give me your phone” 

I laughed as I pulled out my phone and unlocked it. Without a second thought on my part since her excitement is a bit contangus. I handed her my phone freely as I said, “Sure.”

“We’re going to be best friends”, Alice squealed as she tapped away on my phone, probably putting her number in it.

“Alice, are you sure that’s a good idea?”, Jasper asked her in a voice full of worry, in that too fast and quiet tone like earlier in class. 

“Don’t go all major on me. I can’t have friends? I like her and if it makes you feel any better I will try to  hang with her only, when I want a break from seeing every choice. She is the break I didn’t know I wanted. I’m not letting this go by”, Alice spoke in a matter of fact tone that held sass in it, her voice was as quiet as his and her lips moved even faster. 

“But darling”, Jasper tried to argue with her but was cut off by one hard side glance from Alice. 

Jasper stood up with this things and made his way to the door. Alice gave me back my phone with a smile, “Call me when you can, ok?”

I wondered if I should call her. I wanted friends who I didn’t have to hide from, yet I didn’t want to be the cause of a fight if it was a problem. I sighed heavily as I got up and made my way to my last class of the day. My last class is where I met the large and very intimidating Emmett. He looked irritated or bored, so I thought it best to not sit near him, he could clearly do some damage. I didn’t want to add to his irritation like I probably did with Edward. Emmett is gorgeous in the way that you’d want to be near him. If not for my experacince with Edward, I would probably try to interact with him now. I really didn’t want two vampires hating me so I kept my distance.  

I went home and decided that I wouldn’t let my Dad know about my shared classes with vampires. The next day Edward wasn’t in class at all, it made me curious but not enough to call Alice over. Even with Edward being gone we were put together as partners for the first of many projects this semester. It was on thursday that I first spotted the breath taking Rosalie, she sat in the middle of the room. She looked like a movie star waiting for the director to say action, as she played the role of a college student in whatever movie this might be.

I sat at the front after I was nearly knocked over by another student who probably caught sight of Rosalie, from the second they walked into the room. This student was struck by her beauty as I was and didn’t notice me standing right in front of them. I wanted to focus, really I did yet I found myself glancing back at her as I tried to commit her image to memory. Rosalie is gorourse in the way where all you can do is stare and the thought of speaking to her is terrifying. I hardly paid attention in class that day, yet I finished all the packets of work the professor gave out in record time. 

My next and last class of the day was the one I have been most excited for. Creative writing with Professor Esme Cullen, the second I went into class I felt relaxed and immediately liked her, she was almost like a second mom. We spend the class going over the syllabus and the usual getting to know each other thing. It was an hour well spent, Friday came and there was still no Edward. This time I couldn’t just leave it to curiosity, since we now had a project to do together. I learned that Edward was out sick from Alice, which lead to Alice and I being on the phone for hours getting to know each other, by way of twenty questions, which was actually way more than twenty questions. Over the weekend, Alice and I sent memes to each other as well as different online quizzes from buzzfeed. I was more comfortable doing this since no one really talked to me for so long outside of school aside from Sasha and Dove. 

I wanted to be nice and a bit sauve like Alice when she asked for my phone. Yet, I just felt ridiculous and awkward for even attempting to kind of flirt with Edward. At least now I don’t have to worry about doing the project all on my own now. I’ll just give him a small thing to finish since all my past partners never really did their fair share of work when it came to school projects. Why would Edward be any different, I only hoped that he would actually do the work instead of stubbornly doing nothing just to spite me and make it clearer that he hates me.


	5. Distractions

Bella’s Pov:

 

Walking home was something that I was getting use too. It was a good way to get use to all the green that inhabits this town. My father and I moved around alot before this, I was glad to have somewhere stable to be for at least a little while.  As I got closer to the house I caught the scent of dog, but it was different than the average dog smell. Stronger and more pungent. The sight of a rusty red truck, caught my eye, it looked amazing. I headed for the truck instead of the front door, just to get a closer look. As I was eyeing the red beauty, I heard the front door open and footsteps coming onto the porch. 

 

“Hey Bells, Come say hi”, I heard my father call out, I turned to face them and took in the sight of two people who I haven’t seen in a very long time. 

 

“You remember Billy Black and his son Jacob”, My father continued as I turned and headed over to the porch, as I walked I made it look as though I had to think about it for a moment, then I nodded. 

 

I walked up the few steps until I stood in front of them, I became aware of the fact that they were the cause of the dog smell. I forced myself to not wrinkle my nose in distaste, I looked at Billy then Jacob as I spoke in a friendly tone, “I remember, Jacob and I made mud pies.”

 

I remember that day more than I let on, as I have said before I have excellent memory. My Father had me for about two week at that point and he wanted advice from an old friend on the whole parenting thing.So we came to Forks and went to the reservation to talk to Billy Black. As the adults talked I was told to play with Jacob and reminded of my rules because human girls couldn’t do the things I could. I was worried for my Father so I made sure Jacob and I played close enough that I could overhear the adults talk. Billy was angry at Father for bring me there and they argued until Father came and took me away. 

 

I looked over at Billy as I wandered if Father and him were still on bad terms or not. I turned my head and was about to ask Father if everything was ok, when I heard Jacobs voice, it was normal males voice by all accounts, “I remember that, you’ve grown up.”

 

I turned to face Jacob and flashed a smile at him as I said with a bit of sarcasm, my attempt at being funny,  “Faster than you think.”

 

“Really, what was it? A special diet or something?’”, Jacob asked in an accusatory tone as he tensed up, his muscles looked bigger and his face screwed up in a scowl.

 

“Jake”, Billy spoke in a warning tone as he rolled between Jacob and myself with his wheelchair, I took a step closer to my Father in a defensive stance. 

 

“Charlie, enjoy the truck”, Billy said with a bit of a something in his tone that made me feel like he meant something else when he said that, “Let’s go Jake.”

 

I watched as Jake helped Billy down the steps and down the pathway. Once they got to their car, I heard Billy call out, “I hope you enjoy your college experience, Isabella.”

 

I simply crossed my arms and didn’t say a word of reply. I watched as they drove down the road, once they were gone I turned until I was fully facing my father. I raised an eyebrow as I asked, “What was all that about Dad?”

 

Father just smiled as he shrugged his shoulders, “Just a little discussion that you don’t need to worry about Bells.”

 

I pulled my eyebrows together as I said with a bit of a scowl, “I feel like I should. I feel like it involves me. Does Jake and Billy know about me, us? Will we have to move again? Dad tell me the truth.”

 

He moved his hand into his pocket and threw something at me, in one fluid motion. The second whatever it was left his hand, he said with a smile, “Catch.”

 

I caught whatever it was and immediately identified it as keys, car keys to be more specific. My current train of thought was rammed off its tracks by bubbling hope and excitement. I lifted my head up from staring at my open palm as I gasped out, “No way!”

 

I moved without thinking, with in seconds I was next to the red beauty, fumbling with the keys to unlock the door. Once I got the door open I heard my Father disapproving tone as he whispered yelled while looking at said houses that are close to our house, “Bells, we have neighbors!”

 

“Sorry”, I called back which didn’t sound believable with my excited tone as I hopped into the cab of the truck. 

 

I smoothed my hand over the bash board affectionately, loving this truck already. I listened as Dad made his way over to the truck at a human pace that was too slow for my liking. Once he was at my side, I grabbed the little handle and rolled the window down. Just that old feature made me love the truck more. 

 

Dad placed his hand on my window frame as he spoke in a playful manner, “Hey stranger, you think you can take me to the pizza shop in town, I’m buying.”

 

I gave him a wide grin as I replied deciding to play along with this little bit, My dad and I have plenty of joking moments,  “Sure, get in. But I need your name, stranger.”

 

I watched as walked around to the passenger side then got into the cab as he spoke with a grin, “Charlie and yourself?”

 

“Bella”, I said simply as I started up my red beauty and pulled out of the garage, headed for the town.  

 

My red beauty rode just fine and my cheeks hurt from smiling the whole ride. I parked the car with ease and before we went in I leaned against my red beauty, while offering my unlocked phone to my dad as I asked, “Please take my picture Dad?”

 

He smiled as he took my phone, “Sure Bells”

 

I crossed my arms and bend one knee, wanting to go for the I don’t care look. As Dad took the picture, he asked if he should take more. I just gestured for the phone, once he handed it to me, I nodding in approval of the picture. 

 

“Thanks Dad”, I told him while I kept my eyes on my phone, posting the picture on my instagram for my old friends in high school to see.  

 

They were literally the only reason I even made an instagram. I placed a basic tag line and tags after I struggled a bit with what to actually write down. Once the photo was up, I scrolled through my feed and looked at the pics from my friends account, with a sort of a sad smile. I remembered that day well, it was the day Sasha, Dove and I officially became friends. It was the end of the school day, at this point Sasha, Dove and I were only accantainces, I had a few classes with both of them. I felt closer to Sasha than Dove since Sasha is a quiet girl like me. I was going down the school steps when I heard a disembodied yet familiar voice call out to me, “Beautiful, wait up!” 

 

I paused mid step and turned to face the direction that her voice came from. I took in the sight of her natural wavy hair up in its usual ponytail, her brown eyes that looked bright with the sun shining on her face. The light made her warm russet brown skin, even more lovely than usual. Or was it the dazzling smile that was lighting up her face? I waited with bated breath as she reached my spot, standing a bit taller than me because of the steps, which was a bit odd since we are the same 5’5 in height. 

 

“You want to come to the mall with me?”, Her voice came out quickly and laced with excitement, after a few seconds she cleared her throat and spoke in her usual speaking tone, “I mean, Dove and I, we were going to celebrate the A we got on the project and She promised me two free corn dogs so that’s why I’m going. I was wondering if you would want to join us, it would be more fun with you there.”

 

“I don’t know, Sasha. I’m not much of a shopper type girl”, I told her in a gentle manner and instantly felt a pang of regret at the sight of her expression dropping noticeable. I pulled my lower lip between my teeth as I considered changing my mind, I never really hung out with students after school before. But the thought of hanging out with Sasha and seeing how excited she was about it, felt a bit too tempting even for me to handle. I lifted my left hand, pointing my thumb behind me, gesturing in the general direction of where my Dad was most likely parked in his tinted windowed car, “Let me ask my Dad about it, he’s really protective of me.”

 

The smile that Sasha gave me was enough to erase that pang of guilt more quickly than it formed. Long story short, my Dad agreed and I rode the subway with Sasha and Dove as we made our way downtown to the mall. Dove was the most excited about shopping. She really took her time picking out a new outfit that she needed. 

 

It also required for her to go to five different stores, Sasha and I managed to seem equally disinterested with each choice Dove presented us. Dove teased us on our lack of interest as she finally got the outfit she wanted and finally led the way to the food court. We ordered our food and Dove was busy posting the pics she took of us throughout this little outing on her instagram. 

 

“Isa, what’s your username on instagram so that I can tag you?”, Dove asked as she stared at her phone, her thumbs posed over the keyboard in waiting. 

 

“Bella”, The correction was automatic and made my eyebrows pull together in annoyance, Dove has been calling me Isa all day today.

 

“Stop trying to make Isa happen, it’s not going to happen Dove, just let it go”, Sasha spoke with sass in her voice as she narrowed her eyes playfully at Dove.

 

“Don’t throw alternated Mean girl quotes at me, Sasha”, Dove narrowed her eyes right back at Sasha with a playful smirk on her lips. Dove pointed a finger at me as she spoke again, her eyes reminded narrowed, “Everyone calls you Bella. We are friends now, so I get to call you Isa. You never correct Sasha when she calls you beautiful, right?” 

 

Sasha bucked her head down, staring at the table as she spoke in a quick session, I could smell her blood pooling more behind the delicate skin of her cheeks, “A rose by any other name would smell as sweet. Bella means beautiful in italian, so I’m calling her Bella in a different language.”   

 

“Oh, Nice explanation there, Romeo”, Dove spoke in a teasing tone as she poked Sasha’s side a few times, causing Sasha to squirm in her seat. 

 

“Our order was called”, I told my friends to distract them from their joking around. I smiled at the thought of actually having friends, before I bit my lower lip in worry. 

 

Sasha quickly left the table to get the food with a slight blush on her cheeks and Dove leaned closer to me from her spot across the table, “Whatcha thinking, Isa?”

 

I realised my lower lip and spoke my thoughts without filtering them, “Are we like, officially friends now? You, me and Sasha?”

 

“Yes, Now give me your phone so I can make you an instagram. I don’t know how you just don’t have one. You are just like Sasha before I came along. Tragically helpless when it comes to the joys of teenagerdom”, She grinned at me as she finished her little speil and reached across the table with an open palm waiting for my phone. 

 

“Earth to Bells”, I heard my Dad’s voice call out as he extended the hand that wasn’t holding open the door to the pizza place, out straight and waving it to get my attention. 

 

I shook my head slightly in an attempt to clear my head on those memories. I needed to focus on the present and not reminisce about the past. I walked closer to my Dad and offered him a small smile as I said, “Sorry, thanks pops.”

 

“Don’t call me pops. I’m not that old”, Dad defended himself as he walked further into the shop, keeping stride with me, while he checked the place out.

 

“Oh aren’t you?”, I asked teasingly as I wiggled my eyebrow at him and laughed when he lightly shoved me away with a grunt.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment, letting me know what you think so far.


	6. Officially

Bella’s Pov:

I wanted to know why Billy and Jacob smelt so strong of dog. Which mean I had to wait for the right opportunity to ask my Dad about it. Especially since he thinks it’s better for me not to know. That is something he has done to me before when I was younger. It was after my first year of high school and I came home to find us moving again. That was the first fight I had with my father, I was so pissed at the sight of the boxes that were already packed and ready to go, piled in the living room. 

“Dad!”, I called out loudly, unnecessarily since he would have heard me just fine if I whispered. It felt good to raise my voice, felt the slight strain on my throat and physically get some of my emotion out of my body. 

The swift sound of his footsteps speeding down the steps greeted my ears. While, his wide eyed expression that held a mix of worry and combat ready greeted my eyes. It matched the way he’s stance changed to a slight crouch and his arm fell loosely at his side as if storing energy for something. If the way his muscles tensed were anything to by. He looked as thought he was waiting for an attack to happen, after a few seconds his stance and expression relaxed completely. 

“What is it Bells?”, He asked with a bit of an edge to his tone as he was a bit mad at me, his eyebrows pulled together as he waited for my answer. 

I took a moment to run my hand through my hair before I spoke again, gathering my courage to question the constant moving for once, “Dad we’re not moving again, are we?”

“Yes, so you should start packing up your things”, Dad answered me nonchalantly as he pointed a thumb behind his back towards the stairs. 

 

“No. Why can’t we just stay in one place. I’m tired of switching schools all the time”, I told him with a scowl as I crossed my arms over my chest. 

 

“Bells, we have to keep moving. It’s better that way”, Dad tried to give me an half assed explanation, while he rubbed down his mustache but I interrupted him. 

 

“Better for you maybe, but not me”, I raised my voice again letting this anger flow out of me with my words. My anger decided to come out in the form of tears as well. My eyes stung and watered seconds before tears fell, staining my warm cheeks in the cool fluid. 

 

“Bells you just need to”, He tried again to make me understand while I took a moment to wipe the hot tears from my cheeks. 

 

I took in a deep breath through my nose in an attempt to calm myself somewhat. It was difficult to get my point across while my anger decided it best for me to cry, “No. Tell me why we need to move all the time! It’s not normal to move around so much. Dad you said we’d try to be normal so that I could have a good childhood.”

 

I felt Dad wrap his arms around me, one of his hand moved up to smooth down my hair. I took in the smell of my father as I tried to calm down further. His voice came out gentle and soothing, “Bells, I know that this can be hard for you. I just want to keep you as safe and happy as I can. Sometimes those two things can’t go together and that tears me up. Bells I am honestly not ready to tell you everything about why we need to keep moving but I will tell you this. I’m not perfect but I’m doing the best I can. And I need you to trust me. Please go pack your things.”

 

I didn’t like feeling angry. So instead of pushing this forward and demanding the truth, I hugged my Dad then packed my things. I wanted to confront my Dad again about Jake and Billy and their weird smell. I just had to wait for the best time to do so, which would be a wait. Insead of agonizing over what Dad thinks I should and shouldn’t know, I dedicate my time to getting some work done. The first thing I wanted to do was get the research for my paper done first. With that thought in mind, I grabbed my phone and started to listen to some music.  

 

Dad went to work and after I sent him off, I went back to doing the assainmants. I got a good dent in them with the hours that passed. I came up to the project that I am partnered with Edward. I reached for my phone so that I could call him to talk about whose doing which part of the project. I went into my contacts and realized that I didn’t have his number, so instead I called Alice. 

“Bella hey, what’s up?”, Alice’s cheery tone meet my ears and made me feel pleasant like when I hung out with Dove. I wondered if I was just that desperate to fill the hole that Dove and Sasha left in me.

 

“Hey Alice, I was just getting some work done and I realized that Edward has my number but I don’t have his. So, I was wondering if you could tell him to give me a call, please?”, I asked her as I leaned back in my chair. Resting for a bit, since I have been slightly hunched over. I pulled my lip in between my teeth as I realized something. Guilt started to nibble on my insides and I leaned forward, speaking before she had a chance to answer my question, “I didn’t just call you for that though. So how was class?”

 

The bubbly laugh of Alice reached my ears. The guilt paused as relief made itself known. They stood side by side unsure of which should be present, in the microseconds before I heard her answer to my question, “It’s fine we can catch later, I’ll get Edward.”

 

“Edward can wait, I could use a break anyway. So, I’ll ask again how was class?”, I spoke insistently as I lifted a hand. Rubbing my slightly tired eyes from staring at a screen for hours.Guilt chewed slowly at the piece of me in its mouth, Relief scowled at guilt in disgust. Determination stood like a towel along with stubbornness.   

 

“Class was fine, one girl came into class wearing a tiara and sash that says birthday girl on it and we all sang happy birthday for her. Which made me wonder when your birthday is?”, Alice spoke in quick session before she asked her question with extra cheeriness in her tone. Guilt evaporated, Determination and stubbornness shrank little by little. Relief became a flood through my veins along with pleasantness. 

 

“September 13, when’s yours?”, I answered as I laid my hand on my cheek lazily. after I asked her a question, my face and body cringed for a few seconds. All I heard a high pitched whine of excitement from Alice. I felt a giggle bubbling up in throat, yet it died when I heard her next words. 

 

“I’m throwing you a party”, Her cheery voice came out in a stern, nonnegotiable way that made me shiver in discomfort. Parties and I go as well together as clumsy people and ice. 

 

“No!”, I raised my voice slightly while I sat up in my chair. Anxiety crawling up my throat like a demon trying to escape.  I moved my hand up from my cheek and ran my fingers through my hair nervously, “You don’t have to go through all that trouble for me.”

 

“If we are going to be friends, you need to know that I will take any reason I can to throw a party”, I could hear the smile in her voice, full and bright. Contagious in a way I wasn’t use to. Alice Brandon is a ball of sunshine and good vibes, which is probably what I need right now. 

 

“Fine, you are officially upgraded to the premium friend package”, I tried to add a cheeriness to my voice, to match Alice’s. Yet it came out sounding sarcastic and slightly mocking. 

 

My stomach twisted slightly in nervousness as soon as the words left my lips. This nervousness I felt from her not getting my joke and being offended was washed away by relief. The second I listened to Alice’s bubbly laugh yet again. It brought a smile to my face, her words kept it in place, “So what are the benefits of this upgrade?”

 

“No more worrying if you shouldn't say something in fear of being judged, sleepovers, sharing and keeping of secrets, going shopping together as long as you also buy me food, watching movies, camping,road trips, boardgames”, I rattled my brain for things friends did, some of the things that I did with Sasha and Dove in high school. I listed things until my mind came up blank with anymore activities that friends do. 

 

“I hope makeover and modeling some of my creations are among those benefits?”, She asked with just enough sass in her tone that I smiled again. I scowled at the mental image of makeovers. A knot formed in my stomach at the thought of modeling, which includes people's eyes solely on the model. I didn't need that attention. 

 

“I’d have to get back to you on those two, Miss Sunshine”, The scowl slowly eased up on my face as I tried out a nickname for her. 

 

“Miss Sunshine?”, She asked in an amused tone that caused me to smile a little. 

 

“We are friends now, so I get to call you Miss Sunshine”, I told her confidently as I recalled those same words being spoken to me by Dove in high school. Yet still, uneasiness setting in my stomach as I wondered if she’d get offended. Our friendship just became official and I didn’t want to anger her so quickly. 

 

Just as before I felt relief flood through me as I heard her quickly becoming familiar bubbly laughter. Her voice sounded just as joyful as her laugh, “Ok, I guess I need to come up with a nickname for you as well”

 

“Just as long as it’s not Isa or Beautiful those are already in use by old friends of mine”, I told her with a fond smile on my face as I thought about Sasha and Dove. Those two helped me survive high school. 

 

“I’m up for the challenge”, Alice’s joyful tone stayed as she continued, “Speaking of which, you ready to test how much you remember about me?”

 

We tested each other on remembering the small things we told each other a week ago. It was fun for however long it lasted until it stopped. I was listening to Alice’s bubbly laughter yet again when I heard her cut it off with annoyance in her voice as she said, “Edward, what the hell?”

 

As her sentence went on her voice sounded far away. Then I heard the soft velvety voice of Edward Cullen laced with snide and slight sarcasm, “Don’t you know we have a project to get done? I’d rather not leave it to the last minute, if you don’t mind partner.”

 

A deep scowl found it’s home on my face from this unjust interruption. A spark of anger made its home in my stomach, “Who was the one that told you about the project in the first place.”

 

I let out my anger in the form of a rough exhaled scoff and running my fingers quickly through my hair. I spoke again, not giving him a chance to reply, “And! If you were so worried about the project you should have called me, numb nuts.”

 

I wasn’t expecting to hear Edwards laughter and his laughter laced words. I felt my cheeks burn, which is something that hasn’t happened in a long time. With the laughter his words came out accusing, “What did you just call me?”

 

“Numbnuts”, I repeated myself in a stern tone, too stubborn to back out on my brand of insulting so quickly. 

 

“Would you care to refresh me on what that means?”, He asked so politely that I felt the tinties twinge of regret. It tried to snuff out the spark of anger still in my stomach. 

 

“I’m sure you could google it and find out”, I said with a roll of my eyes and a small shake of my head. 

 

He didn’t respond immediately, just as I was about to ask if he was still on the line, I heard his voice again,“What about the project?”

 

“You work on the presentation, I’ll work on the paper”, I offered assignments, knowing that the paper would be the harder one to do. I didn’t trust Edward to not screw it up as other partners I’ve had in the past when it came to school projects. 

 

“I could do the entire thing and have you fact check once I’m done. That’d be easier on you”, Edward gave me his counter offer. I wasn’t sure if it was out of kindness or was he just use to doing things on his own like I am. 

 

“I can handle the paper, I’m a English major for pete’s sake”, I all but growled at him. Now way in hell was I letting him do everything on his own, when this counted towards my grade as well. 

 

“Fine. Feisty girl. You do the paper, I’ll do the presentation, we check each other's work before we had anything in. Deal?”, He spoke with what I could have sworn is amusement in his voice. 

“Fine, Bye”, I said through clenched teeth as I ended the call. I didn’t want to give him the chance to reply. Something about Edward Cullen just got under my skin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Please leave a comment the next chapter will be up next week.


	7. Backfire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Edward is an ass and tries to make up for it.

Edward’s Pov: 

 

I decided to play the piano in the little nook that Esme envisioned and Emmet created for me one birthday past. I was avoiding making a certain phone call. I already made good headway in my assignments for every class aside from bio. So I distracted myself by playing my piano. It was working well until I heard someone's thoughts. 

 

Alice was sketching something in the notebook she uses for fashion, when her ringtone sounded off. Her thoughts were wondering who could be calling her.  Which I found strange since she knew everyone that has her number. The only reason I can come up with is that she wasn’t paying attention to whoever it was that called her. 

 

“Oh it’s my new friend, yay”, Alice’s thought just then was enough to cause my fingers to pause before hitting the next keys on my piano. 

 

A new friend. Why haven’t I heard anything about this from her before? Alice and I are usually on the same page about everything. We don’t hide anything from one another and we keep each other’s secrets. Which is why I felt very confused when I heard Alice’s greeting over the phone. She is talking to Bella, was this my Bella? The Bella whose blood called to me like a siren’s call sends a male sailor to their death? My answer came to me in the form of Bella’s voice, telling Alice to tell me to give her a call. Seconds later however she pulled Alice into a conversation. 

 

I suppose that Bella had plenty of time on her hands, it was that or she didn’t really care about getting this project done. If I’m recalling things correctly she didn’t sound all the serious when she said she wanted to get this project done sooner rather than later. I rolled my shoulders back, trying to ignore whatever emoticon decided it was necessary to nag at me in this moment. I hovered my fingers over the piano and started to play a song that I didn’t have to think partiertly hard about to play. I tried to ignore the conversation going on upstairs yet as Alice said she’d throw a party for Bella’s birthday, I couldn’t stay seated. 

 

I paused halfway up the steps when I heard Bella’s loud protest to a party being thrown. I stayed on the steps, now blatantly eavesdropping on Alice’s conversation with Bella. It was out of curiosity and protectiveness, if Alice let it slip or Bella somehow found out of the fact that we weren’t human. It would put our family in danger if any other vampire found out and told the Volturi. It started to piss me off that Bella had time to laugh with Alice when she should be working on the project that was assigned to us. I moved at my natural speed into Alice and Jasper shared room. I took the phone from her hand without making the concrete decision to do so, which caught Alice off guard. The way she spoke just confirmed that fact, “Edward, what the hell?”

 

I mouthed a quick sorry before I turned my attention on the phone call. I let some of my annoyance at this girl leak in my tone as I spoke, “Don’t you know we have a project to get done? I’d rather not leave it to the last minute, if you don’t mind partner.”

 

I only waited a few seconds before I heard her slightly heated response to my question, “Who was the one that told you about the project in the first place.”

 

She let out a rough scoff and wouldn’t let me speak again since she kept talking, “And! If you were so worried about the project you should have called me, numb nuts.”

 

I wasn’t expecting her to insult me, in the way that she did. I laughed which felt nice since it had been a while since I last laughed. My tone didn’t come out as intimidating as I wanted it to as I spoke, “What did you just call me?”

 

“Numbnuts”, She spoke the words stubbornly and I couldn’t help the smile that stretched on my face. How can she be a thousand times more torrable yet still so unexpected over the phone? I was thinking that calling her would be difficult, that the I would hear her blood pumping and be tempted. Luckily I focused more on her voice than the sound of her blood moving through her body.  

 

It has been a long while since I heard that insult thrown around. So I asked as politely as I could, “Would you care to refresh me on what that means?”

 

“I’m sure you could google it and find out”, There was a clear sass in her tone that caused my smile to return to my face. 

 

“You see why I love her, already?”, Alice thought loud and clear, for me to hear, “Now give it”. 

 

I took a step back as she took a step forward, with her hand outstretched for the phone. I let the smile drop from my face and gave Alice a shake of my head. A sassy human was never enough for Alice to get so close to before. So the question was, why was my Bella so special to Alice? As the question rolled around in my mind it reminded me of why I came up here in the first place. 

 

I got back on track and found myself asking a similar question to the one I asked when I took the phone,“What about the project?”

 

“You work on the presentation, I’ll work on the paper”, She assigned roles with a suggestive tone, almost as if she was asking, yet not really asking. Hesitant, she sounded a little hesitant.

 

A thought occurred to me at that moment. What if Bella was just stressed out about the coming workload already. It wasn’t an uncommon occurrence for some students to feel very overwhelmed in their first week of college. I made a counter offer, wanting to take at least this off her mind. It is the least I can do to make up for the hateful glare I gave her that first day. So I said,“I could do the entire thing and have you fact check once I’m done. That’d be easier on you”.

 

“I can handle the paper, I’m a English major for pete’s sake”, She spoke with aggravation clear in her tone, somehow I found this adorable. 

 

“Fine. Feisty girl. You do the paper, I’ll do the presentation, we check each other's work before we had anything in. Deal?”, I resisted the sudden urge to tease her, but I couldn’t keep the amusement out of my tone if I tried. 

 

“Fine, Bye”, She said in a curt tone before she ended the call suddenly.

 

I laughed as lowered the phone from the side of my head. My laughter was interrupted by Alice clearing her throat loudly as she showed her open palm to me. I placed the phone in her hand with an apologetic look as I spoke with siniscty, “I’m sorry Alice. It just irritated me thinking that Bella was ignoring the work, she so kindly informed me of.”

 

“Don’t forget jealousy”, Jasper spoke up from where the window slide where he sat with a book in his hand, his eyes staying on the page. 

 

Alice stood between Jasper and I, with a raised eyebrow that irritated me further. The wide grin stretched on her face didn’t help at all, “Jealous, Eddie?”

 

My lip twitched as a growl started to rise from my chest. A very hard and firm, No, was on my tongue for a moment. Then I heard the sounds of Emmett, Esme and Carlisle coming into the house at the same time. I moved at my natural pace to greet them all. The sound of Alice calling my name in outrage followed me. Esme and Emmett entered the house before Carlisle, they were laughing and gitty from their hunt together.

 

Esme immediately picked up on something was off in the house and asked in a stern tone, “What’s going on?”

“Go ahead and tell her Alice”, I prompted her as I crossed my arms in front of my chest. Little did Alice know, I would’ve let this go if she didn’t call me that dam nickname. 

Esme moved across the room, opening the door for her husband. He thanked her before giving her a kiss on her cheek. As they moved further into the living room Emmett came over to me, slapping a firm hand on my shoulder as he spoke, “What got your panties in a twist, Edward?”

 

I parted my lips to speak, but Alice beat me to it, she called out softly, “Rose, come here please. This concerns you as well.”

 

Rose came into the room, with her hair up in a ponytail, a grease smudge in her cheek as well as a few on her halter top and ripped jeans. She had been tuning up her car for a while today. She held a greasy rag in her hands as she wiped them clean. Emmett moved from my side to his wife’s. She smiled and leaned into him, like puzzle pieces perfectly fitting together as she asked, “What’s going on?”

 

“I’m throwing a party”, Alice said it simply with some enthusiasm in her voice but not as much as usual. Alice rocked back on her heels as she continued, “a birthday party for a friend of mine.”

“Oh, which friend?”, Esme asked with a smile on her face, her thoughts were already on helping her daughter plan the party. 

 

“Bella Swan”, Alice said with a smile that didn’t quite reach her eyes. Her fingers twitched, she was probably nervous for the oncoming conversation. 

 

“I’d like for everyone know in advance that I was against Alice befriending the human,”, He paused as Alice gave him a pointed look. He gave her a small shake of his head in amusement as he continued, “Bella from the beginning, especially since she can’t see her at all.” 

 

“Jazz”, Alice hissed then stomped her foot like an upset child as she continued, “I could have told them.”

 

“You can’t see anything when, this Bella makes a decision?”, Carlisle asked as curiosity seeped from every pore, his thoughts already coming up with theories as to why this is. 

 

“It’s like looking at tv screen full of static”, Alice answered him as she stopped rocking on her heels. 

 

“Which is just another reason, why you shouldn’t be friends with her Alice. She’s a danger. If she figured out what we are and the Volturi get wind of it. We won’t get a warning since you won’t be able to see past her”, I told her seriously, using logic to reason with her. She needs to understand how badly this could turn out. 

 

“I agree with Edward”, Rosalie spoke up as she squeezed the greasy rag in one hand, “She’s a threat to the family if she gets too close Alice.”

 

“No. I love her already. We just became official friends, I won’t give her up”, Alice spoke in a pleading tone now, her voice a bit strained. I knew the subtle smell of saltwater were tears would be swelling in the corner of her eyes. She turned to Carlisle as she spoke now,  “I can keep my distance enough to protect the family. When I first met Bella I saw nothing but blackness whenever I tried to see her, but now I see static, Isn’t that an improvement?”

 

“Curious. When did the change happen?”, Carlisle asked her as he mentally took note of this change. 

 

“Earlier on the phone, when Bella said we are officially friends”, Alice said with a hopeful look in her glossy eyes that made me feel a ball of regret form in my stomach for bringing up this subject as payback. 

 

“Hmm, this is interesting. I want to see if Alice’s vision will get clearer regarding Bella. I’ll allow the party but if your vision doesn’t get clearer by, let’s say the end of the first semester. We will all leave, understood?”, Carlisle spoke thoughtfully, as he gave his conditions. 

 

Alice gave a small hop to properly wrap her arms around Carlisle's neck as she cried out in joy, “Best Dad ever”. 

 

It only made their height difference that much more obvious since Alice is 4’10 and Carlisle at 5’10. He patted her back affectionately before she dropped down with a wide grin on her face. She bounced on the balls of her feet as she started to properly think about things she needed for the party. 

 

“Woo party and new friend!”, Emmett’s enthusiasm and positive attitude was almost contagious enough to make me smile, almost. He offered his hand for a high five, which Alice gladly gave him. The sound made a slight ringing in my ear that lasted a few seconds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for reading. Please feel free to leave a comment. The next chapter will some out next Monday.


	8. Duty as a Brother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Rose and Ed boy throw rocks together.

Edward’s Pov:

 

“This is ridiculous and so stupid!”, Rosalie thoughts were loud as her eyes watched Emmett, Alice and Esme talk about Bella and the party. 

 

Jasper thought it best to try and calm Rosalie which only irritated her more. I could hear how badly she wanted to snap at Jasper and Alice and Carlisle for making the decision to go along with this stupidity. 

 

“Rosalie, walk with me?”, I offered her an out, of this room, of this situation, of her growing urge to yell. So that she could get all her emotions out properly. We didn’t usually see eye to eye on things, so I wasn’t surprised from the look of appreciation on her face. 

 

Yet she nodded and with that, we were both running out the back door into the forest behind the house. She hated it when I read her mind. I remembered that from when I first met Rosalie. The year was 1933, it was spring, in new york, it was raining the night Carlisle brought her to the temporary home we made. I was playing the piano for Esme when he entered the house. Esme and I could smell the blood clearly from upstairs. We shared a concerned look before we both flew down the steps and into the living room. Where we took in the sight of Carlisle with a severely beaten and paralyzed young woman that I recognized as Rosalie Hale. She was in the papers set to mary Royce king the second. They had just announced their engagement, no date was set for the wedding, or would ever be set. Not now, with her like this. 

 

“Carlisle, what happened?”, I asked as Esme quickly grabbed some blankets and laid them on the couch before Carlisle laid the woman down. 

 

“I caught her scent and found her like this. I just couldn’t leave her like that. No one deserves to die in that way”, Carlisle said as a way of explanation as he looked down at Rosalie in pity. 

 

“So you’ve decided to force her into this life like you have done for Esme and I?”, I asked with a sharp edge to my voice that I couldn’t hold back. 

 

“There wasn’t anything else I could have done for the woman. She was raped for god sakes Edward”, Carlisle said in a hard tone that I have only heard him use once before. He continued to speak in a softer tone, before I could question him further. He gently lifted the girl’s hand as he spoke, “Look at her nails, she fought hard against them.”

 

I looked at her nails and saw the blood that stained them. The skin that is clearly not from her and clearly not from one person, embedded under her nails. I briefly wondered when all this occurred, if only I listened harder to the city instead of tuning out all the noise. But what if she wasn’t in my range of hearing, be it  mentally or otherwise? The thought helped to distract me from the slow burning blossoming in my throat. 

 

“Come closer, really smell her”, Carlisle prompted me, as he motioned for me to get closer to him, to the bloody woman. My control wasn’t was good as Carlisle's I have been away from human blood for while.

 

I was in the process of retraining myself to simply drink animals. Yet it wasn’t long enough, I could still very clearly see myself licking Rosalie’s hand clear of blood, before sinking my teeth into the deilice skin of her wrist, where I’d happily, drain the rest of her blood. I clenched my jaw tightly as I did as he asked. I smelt her. Out from the overpowering scent of blood, I caught the scent of roses, as well as the faint scents of semen, alcohol and other people. It caused my stomach to turn in disgust, even as venom pooled on my tongue from the scent of her blood. 

 

“What’s done is done. We have to be here and help her when she wakes”, Esme spoke in a final tone that ended the conversation as quickly as it started. 

 

Three days later, Rosalie opened her blood red eyes. Esme was the one to teach her how to get use to her new life. Carlisle thought it best for us to keep our distance since we didn’t want to make her feel crowded. I remembered the night that the thought of revenge first came into her mind which was only a few days since she awoken. She was staring out the window at the rain while I was reading a book. I went to her and sat beside her and spoke, “Have you really thought this out?”

 

She looked at me with a puzzled expression, and I smiled softly since Carlisle or Esme didn’t tell Rosalie of my gift as of yet. I looked out the window as I spoke, “I can read minds, only within a certain radius though.”

 

She went back to looking out the window as well, “Why do you care? I know you hate me.”

 

“I don’t hate you Rosalie. I hate that this was the only way to save you. I hate that you went through...what you did and had to endure more pain on top of that. I hate that every day since you woke up, you’ll feel the burn of thirst”, I clarify the reasons for my hate as I scowled outside at the rain.   

 

“I’m sure. I want them to feel what I felt. I want them dead”, She spoke with venom and hatred in her tone that is wholly justified.

 

“Will this help you heal?”, I asked her as I peeked at her from the corner of my eye. I remembered how Esme had mixed feeling when I went after her ex husband that beat her and drove her to suicide. 

 

“Yes”, Rosalie answered me clear as day as she thought about her rapists dead on the ground and bloodied. 

 

“I’ll help you track them down”, I offered my help as I listened to her plan out their deaths, down to the last detail. 

 

In the end, Rosalie didn’t spill a drop of blood from any of them. Partly because she didn’t want to get her wedding dress dirty and partly because she didn’t want to lose herself at the scent of a human bleeding. When the spree was over she called me brother for the first time. And I was proud of my little sister. She punched me in the shoulder and told me to try not to read her mind again because she hates it. 

 

Rosalie stood in front of me, 5’9 to my 6’1, she arched an perfect eyebrow at me as she asked, “This Bella girl was the reason you left so suddenly last week, wasn’t she?”

 

If there was anyone that I always told the truth to, it was Rosalie. She had the ability to not only know when someone was lying but could also coasts the truth out of you. I moved my eyes to a nearby tree, taking interest in the ants that were crawling on the bark. I didn’t want her to see the shame in my eyes while I took in whatever emotion that she’d look back at me with, “Yes, her scent is far too alluring. I thought about killing her over and over in that horrible hour. Which would have been a lot easier if I could read her mind. When I came back I thought everyone was being courteous to me by not mentioning it. I didn’t know that Alice couldn’t see Bella until just then.” 

 

“So, not only can’t Alice see her but you want to snack on her which would expose us. Great, just great”,  Rosalie crossed her arms as she continued, “You’ll be on my side when I propose we just leave right? I know you don’t want to risk ruining your streak for some human.”

 

I spoke, the first response that came to my mind. Rosalie’s power was still working on me and, as it has be said before. Your first response to something is usually  the most honest one. I mirrored her stance as I said in defiance tone, “I won’t break my streak, I know how to control myself, Rosalie. I won’t run away again.”

 

“I thought you’d be with me on this one”, She gave me a look of disappointment, that stung slightly. I watched as she scooped up a rock and tossed it through the trees. It hit the surface of the lake twelve times before it sank.

 

“I don’t want to move, Rosalie. That’s why I left last week. I didn’t want to uproot our family. Or hear you brag about how much better you are than me for years after the move”, I spoke with a small smile, knowing that Rosalie took pride in the fact that her streak is and will always be cleaner than mine. I picked up a rock and tossed it towards the lake, it hit the surface the same amount as Rosalie’s rock before it sank. 

 

Rosalie picked up another rock and tossed it up and down on her palm, as she smirked at me, “What are little sisters if they don’t annoy their older siblings?”

 

“I’m just worried about our family”, She told me her truth as she tossed the rock harder than last time, twenty hits on the surface before it sank. 

 

“I know Rose”, I let out a sigh as I tried to think of something to say to make her feel better, “Alice likes Bella a lot. She’ll complain and whine for months, maybe longer. If we leave now.”

 

“Like I couldn’t tell by her plea to stay and her happiness at staying”, Rosalie thought loud and clear, these were the thoughts she wanted me to hear. I saw out of the corner of my eye as Rosalie rolled her gold eyes at me. 

 

I scowled as I realized that didn’t make her feel better. It only served the argument of staying, not lightening her mood. I picked up another rock and tossed it towards the lake as I spoke again, “Why not talk to Bella at the party, try to understand why Alice likes her.”

 

My rock hit the surface of the lake five times before it sank and Rose moved in front of me again. Once again her perfect eyebrow was raised, “Bella gives Alice a break from her visions, how would Alice not like her. I bet she irritates you to all hell, Mr. must-know-everything.”

 

She punched me in the shoulder, I stumbled back for dramatic effect. I raised my hands as I spoke in a mock hurt tone, “Oh you wound my pride. How will I go on?”

 

She rolled her eyes at me again as she gave me a small genuine smile, “And the family calls me a drama queen.”

 

My eyes lit up as I smiled at Rosalie. My voice came out light as I spoke again, “I made you smile, little sister. That is one of the duties of the elder sibling, yes?”

 

Her smile stayed even as she crossed her arms in front of her chest. Her eyebrows knitted together in a mock scowl, “Yes, so why not keep that smile on my face and help me finish tuning up my car today.”

 

I raised an eyebrow at her for a few seconds, then I relaxed my expression. I gave her a genuine smile as I bowed in front of her as I spoke, “By all means, little sister, lead the way.”

Rosalie ran through the woods, back to the house. I stayed on her tail, letting her beat me to the house. More specifically the garage, She headed to the keys rake and grabbed the keys to my beloved Volo. I moved to her side in an instance, grabbing the wrist of the hand that held my keys.

 

“I never said you could drive my silver stream”, I told her as I moved my other hand under her hand, palm up, waiting for my keys to drop from her hand.

 

“But your duties would be undone, if you don’t allow me to at least drive to AutoZone, big brother”, She gave me a wide smile, the smile that she used when she wanted to get something out of me.

 

In three seconds, I recalled how my pettiness pushed Alice to tell a truth that she wasn’t ready to speak on. Which in turned cause Rosalie to be upset and I felt it my duty to make her smile. In three seconds, I let go of her wrist and moved to the back passenger door of my own car.  In three seconds, Rosalie unlocked my car and with a smile she took the driver's seat of my car. I slid into the back seat with a slight smirk on my face. At least this way I would feel like she is my own personal driver. She even giggled as she started the car and drove out of the garage heading to AutoZone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Please leave a comment. The next chapter should be up next week.


	9. Temporary leave of Duty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which Edward and Rose try to come up with a theory on Bella.

Edward’s Pov:

I kept Rosalie’s smile on her face by buying everything she needed for her tune up, while giving her my input on what would work best for her car. Which turned into light bantering about which one of us knew more about cars. I liked these moments with Rosalie. She was the reason why I truly started to see Carlisle and Esme as my family. Before Rosalie, I felt a sort of distance from Carlisle and Esme after I returned from my rebellion phase. Esme’s warm motherly love felt suffocating after my return, I was still racked with guilt.

 

Guilt that stayed with me, yet lessened every time I donated to help humanity. I usually donated to food drives and shelters. Carlisle tented to donate to scholarships and schools, college and high schools alike. Esme donated to save the children and groups that helped people get out of abusive relationships. Emmett tend to donate to the environment and saving the animals. Alice donated clothes to sheathers and donated to groups that helped the mentally disabled. Rosalie donated to survivors hotlines and groups that truly needed it. Jasper donated to a group that gave sick kids video games so that they could get some joy while they are in the hospital. As well as donating money to help fix up rundown parks and gardens.

 

It was when we were back in the garage that Rosalie asked me a question, “Will you be getting to know this Bella at the party as well?” 

 

I picked up the tool she needed next from the tool box. I turned it slowly on my finger as I walked the short distance, until I made it at her side. I offered her the tool lazily as I spoke in an indifferent tone, “Yes, if I know more about her it might wade away my urge to kill her.”

 

Rose let out a few giggles as she took the tool from my hand. As she talked she focused on intricate machinery under the hood of her car, “That will be a train wreck I’m sure. You were so tense when you met that other guy. Oh what was his name again? He was average looking for one of us. And interrupted our race, you, Emmett and I”.

 

I scowled as I remembered that day. Emmett’s eyes were a mix of gold and red, at the time. His newborn status was almost up and he wanted another race, to see if he could beat me. Rose tagged along for the simple fact that she wanted to be with her mate. As we ran, Rose thought loudly, “Make it a close one, since he won’t be able to beat you anymore soon enough.”

 

I rolled my eyes, knowing she was correct, yet still I didn’t like losing. Emmett would make jokes about me being slow for a week after, just like whenever he won. Emmett was a delight to have around however, I was glad I stuck up for Rose when she came home with Emmett in 1935. This race however was interrupted by a male vampire. Who I didn’t know existed until he came between Emmett and I, with Rose beside me. This stranger shifted into a predatory stance, a stance that everyone in my family took while they went into hunt mode.  

 

“Leave this guy alone!”, His voice came out as fierce as a lion cub learning to roar, his tone held obvious hints of fear. His eyes were red, he kept to the usual diet of vampires. 

 

“Hey, buddy relax”, Emmett spoke good naturally as he moved behind this guy. I tensed and shifted my stance subtly, ready to spring into action if needed. Emmett boldly placed a hand on the guy’s shoulder, “We were just racing.”

 

The guy turned more towards Emmett as he spoke, in his voice lowered but still held suspicion, “Racing? They aren’t hunting you?”

 

It was then that I realized that I couldn’t read his mind. If I closed my eyes and focused on just using my ability to take in my surrounds, this man who not come on my mental radar. I gave Rose a look of confusion before I glanced at the man then back at Rose. This could be a problem, with the red eyes we couldn't tell if this guy is a newborn or not. 

 

His thoughts are blocked so I wouldn't have an advantage that, could be the difference between this state of being and dust in the wind. Once her eyes met mine, I snapped my eyes back to the man, and gave a small jerk of my head towards him. 

 

“What would make you think we were hunting him?”, Rose asked in that tone she used when she wanted to get the truth out of someone. 

 

“Isn’t that what your kind does?” He asked almost rhetorically before he turned his head in my direction giving me a hatful glare, “Especially you, mind readers.”

 

My eyebrows shot up in surprise as I asked with equal surprise in my voice, “How did you know I’m a mind reader?”

 

The man just sneered at me, his upper lip curling in disgust, flashing me his white teeth threateningly. Emmett patted his shoulder twice before he spoke again in a calm tone, “We’re all just talking here, buddy.”

 

“So, would you answer my brother’s question, please?”, Rose asked in an tight tone of voice, which could of been missed by the fake inviting smile on her face or the way her eyes seemed to almost seduce. 

 

“I can feel him pressing against my mind, just like that bastard creator of mine. The difference is he could only press against my mind while he looked me in the eyes”, He answered her with the truth as easily as it took to change the direction he was looking. 

 

“We are not like your creator. Let’s start over”, I spoke in an gentalmently tone, allowing a tinge of regret to enter my tone, just to put this guy at ease. I offered my hand to him, for a handshake, “I’m Edward Cullen.”

 

He stared at my hand with clear disgust on his face, I slowly lowered my hand until it laid next to my side. Before the silence could stretch on Rosalie spoke up, “I’m Rosalie Hale, and that is my mate Emmett McCarty.”

 

I let reality take the forefront of my mind as I recalled the name of the first shield that I ever encountered. I found myself talking back twarods Rose with another tool that she needed, my body moving on autopilot. I allowed a light scowl show on my face as I spoke again, “His name was Jeremy Hall”.

 

“What if this Bella is a shield as well”, Rose wondered out loud as she kept working on her precious car, she tilted her head as she continued, “It would explain why Alice can’t see her decisions.”

 

I decided against mentioning the fact that Alice hasn’t come across a shield, so we couldn’t be sure that Rose is correct. My duty was to keep my sister’s smile on her face, and I didn’t want to break my streak yet. Telling her that she might be wrong would fall under the category of taking away her smile. 

 

Luckily, I didn’t need to think of a response because the familiar footsteps of her mate came closer and closer. His thoughts clear and eager in showing something to Rose and I. Whatever it was, he was careful not to think about it, least he ruin the surprise. I noticed how Rose shifted slightly so that she is facing the door more than the car. 

 

The door opened seconds later and entered Emmett. He held his phone close to his chest and the smile on his face flashing his dimples at us, “You have to see this. Have you ever seen something so amazing it changed your life forever?” 

 

I looked away, taking interest in the wall as I wondered how he managed to be romantic without meaning to at all. My lip twitched with a smile as Rose turned fully towards him while she responded in a soft tone of voice, “I saw you”.

 

I glanced at Emmett, watching as his gold eyes widened, his cheeks tinting pink with the blood of his lasted hunt. He blinked as he spoke with a slight chuckle,”That's so sweet...I wasn't ready for that”.

 

His shoulders slumped slightly as he tapped his phone almost bashfully, “I was going to show you this video of a dog yelling”.

 

Rose wiped her hands on her rag before she stepped closer to him. Lifting up slightly so that her lips could press a kiss on his cheek. The height difference was more subtle between them, Rose’s 5’10 to Emmett’s 6’0. It was odd to witness, Rose and Emmett weren't very open about public display of affection, even in front of the family. Yet, the simple act made something flare in my chest. I stuffed it down with vigor, reminding myself that I wasn't worthy of obtaining that form of closeness and affection. 

 

Time seemed to move again as I was pulled from my thoughts, “I want to see the video, show me Emmy”.

 

I cleared my throat unnecessarily as I took a step closer to them, so that I could see the phone screen as well, “Don't leave us in suspense”.

 

Emmett moved his arm out with the phone, tapping the screen a few times, before he played the video from Youtube. The grey and white husky howled then yelled like a human. My laugh was booming and mixed with Rose’s, filling up the space in the garage. The video was so absurd all I could do was laugh as my eyes become glossy with unshed tears. I lifted my hands to rub my eyes clear of the gloss. I smiled as I landed a hand on his shoulder, “That was certainly life changing, Em”.

 

Emmett eyes danced with amusement, “I know right, Eddie”.

 

I smacked the back of Emmett’s head lighter than I could have. As a growled rumbled in my chest, seeping in my voice easily, “don't call me that, if you do it again I'll break your Ps4”. 

 

I moved to the doorway before Emmett could retaliate the small act of violence. I bowed again before I fully left the room and spoke lightly, “I'm sure your mate will keep that smile on your face in my absence, little sister. I have a project to get done.”

 

I moved at my normal pace towards my room. I tuned out the thoughts of my family and everything else with headphones. The classical music in my ears helped me focus on my research for this project. Hours later there was a knock on the door, my fingers paused on my keyboard. One quick inhale of lilies through the nose was enough to know that Esme stood behind the door. 

 

I tugged out a headphone from my right ear as I spoke, “Come in mom”.

 

The door opened a fraction, just enough for her to stick her head through. Her smile bright and shining, “dinner is ready, wash your hands”.

 

“I’m almost done, Mom. I just need to get a few pages done", I told her in the same second I went back to typing on my keyboard, so that I could get this project done and have something to say to my Bella without being caught off guard by her scent. 

 

The door opened further. Esme stood in the doorway to my room, her hands in front of her pressing together palm to palm. Her voice came out stern yet soft at the same time,"Edward, we have been eating dinner together since I found out we can eat the same way as any other family. Either you go wash your hands now young man, or we will pile in here to eat. Your choice."

 

The thought of having everyone in my room sent a shiver through my spine. I quickly started to save all the process I've made so far, as I spoke in a quick rush, "I'm coming, Mom."

 

"Phrasing", Emmett's voice boomed through out the house and made me cringe slightly as I realized how lewd that sounded.

 

I closed my laptop and went into my bathroom, washing my hands clean, of whatever laid there. Once I was done I moved to the top of the stairs where Esme waited, just to make sure I didn't try to change my mind. I offered her my arm, as our arms linked, we started to descend the stairs. I walked her over to the dining room and stopped at the head of the table next to Carlisle who already stood, with her chair pulled out. Once Esme sat, I moved to the end of the table where my chair stood, and took my seat. We ate the delicious food and chatted about classes, no one mentioned Bella again for the day.


	10. Whiplash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which, Alice talkes too fast and Edward is playful

Bella's Pov:

Driving to school was far more exhilarating, than walking. Especially when you account for the fact that I couldn't use my unnatural speed in public. My red truck was loud and needed a fresh coat of paint, which I dealt with over the weekend, thanks to a few choice youtube videos showing me how to properly paint my car. I'd deal with the engine on another day. I had to fend off Dad every time he tried to help me, he gifted me the truck, the least I could do is make it look nice. I also used the time flipping back and forth on the manner of if I should really go along with the whole birthday party thing.

 

The end result was unsure and I only had until Wednesday, which is the day of my birth. I would only have one class with Edward, so I could use him as an excuse for why I won't be home on time, if I really was going. Then again of Dad wanted to meet Edward, it would ruin everything. He would freak about finding out that I was with a vampire and we'd have to move. Moving is the last thing I wanted to do, I am starting to like Forks and like my friends as well.

 

I groaned at myself as I thought about how I call Alice my friend, yet here I am thinking about denying her desire to throw a party for me. I guess it's because I only associate birthday parties with stress. I remember each one clearly, how Dad rushed around getting the cake and hiding the presents around the house for the game later.

 

I remember the way Mom would decorate living room, making sure nothing was out of place. Mom and Dad would always get stressed when the human guests were arrive from my class. Dad would insist this will be a good, normal thing for me, while Mom made sure that we were stocked on blood after making sure I knew what to do if I felt my control start to slip, in case anyone started bleeding.

 

Mom and Dad would keep an eye on everyone especially the children, since they tended to get hurt and bleed more frequently than adults. If anyone bled, the party would be over within seconds, at worse because Mom or Dad realized they couldn't control their thirst and attacked without thinking. Which thankfully hasn't happened yet.  At Best, because they came up with a fake reason everyone had to leave then we'd move town.

 

Yet even with all that stress seething under their skin, Mom and Dad had to keep up the with the adults and act like a normal human family. I didn't want to be a source of stress for my parents who weren't even together as a couple, so when I got old enough to speak and be listened to, I put a stop to the birthday parties.

 

I instead, offered the idea of spending a birthday with one parent each year. I knew that they only were civil to each other when it was close to my birthday and they needed to be together for me. I hated the thought of forcing people together so I was more than a little relieved when they agreed. After, of course, making sure it really was what I wanted.

 

Last year was my Mom's turn which she decided to split with Sasha and Dove. In the day, Mom and I hung out, yet that night, Mom demanded that Dad let me have a sleepover with Sasha and Dove. Dad agreed as long as it was at our house and it was the first and  best sleepover ever. Life changing would be a more appropriate word to describe that night.

 

I shook my head light as I parked my car in the campus student parking lot, in an attempt to not get sucked into that memory. Yet still, flashes of that night entered my mind. Moonlight, casting a new aura on the beauty of her achingly familiar face. She looked so relax and perfect. Her full lips parted slightly to allow her saliva to create a small pool on her pillow. It brought a smile to my face, thinking about it even now. I never saw her so relaxed before. My eyes went back to her lips as if drawn there like a paperclip to a powerful magnet. They looked more inviting than usual, and so soft, like silk.

 

Knocking on the glass of my truck, pulled me from my train of thought. A train that I had no intention of getting on in the first place. I mentally sighed as a dull ache made itself known in my chest, which is just another reason why I try not to think of that night. I turned to the source of the sound. I took in the sight of familiar short pixie cut of raven hair, along with honey eyes, button nose, soft definition on her cheek bones, and her bright smile that reminded me of sunshine. I quickly pulled out my keys, stashing them in my jeans pocket, with one hand.

 

The other hand pushed open the car door as I turned to hop out of the cab. I realized that Alice was too close, so I had to have hit her with the momentum. The automatic sorry died in my throat as I realized that I didn't actually assault my new friend with the door of my newly painted truck. She must of moved when I wasn't looking at her, before I could get a word out, Alice was already speaking, sucking me up in her hurricane of energy.

 

"So, I was thinking about the party. Well actually the theme, we could do superheros, or cosplay as different characters from a favorite story of yours. Or we could do a 20's theme and be flapper girls. We could have the party at my place. I could totally come up with outfits by wednesday or we could just go shopping together. Oh! Or we could go camping. Or we could go to the bowling alley in settle, or watch movies either at home. Or go to the theater in Seattle, I think they have a vintage drive- in movie that they do every week. Or, we could have a sleepover at your place or mine", Her words came out fast, her small body bouncing lightly as idea after idea, left her lips. 

 

I blinked at her.  As I gingerly placed my hands on her shoulders. An attempt to stop her bouncing. I spoke with awe in my voice as I questioned her, "Back up a bit. You make clothes?"

 

"Yes, so you're for the themed idea, I'm taking it. Which one did you like the most?", Her voice somehow sounded more excited than before. She flashed that grin at me, while she practically vibrating under my fingers.

 

My smile didn’t hold a candle to hers in the least, yet still I smiled for her. I blew out a breath before I spoke, “Sunshine, slow down.”

 

She pouted adorably at me as I took in the sight of her face, committing it to memory. She huffed and turned her back to me while she started to walk away from me, “If you aren’t going to say it right, then don’t say it at all.”

 

I moved my feet to catch up with her. I was more aware of her rather than the slick asphalt from the cold rain of this morning. I slipped and braced myself for the impact that didn’t come at all. In its stead a cool solid arm wrapped around my waist, the velvet voice met my ears, “Are you always so clumsy?”

 

My eyes opened, taking in the sight of Edward’s unnaturally handsome face, and his smirking face made me want to punch him. I moved until I was standing straight, while I pushed him away, grumling out a thanks. I watched as he stuffed his hands in his pockets, taking a few steps away from me, that smirk long gone, replaced with a scowl. My eyes trailed over to Alice who seemed to freeze in place, I walked closer, getting in front of her. I looked over her for any sign that she was hurt, which is a hard thing to do, hurt a vampire. 

 

“Miss. Sunshine. Are you ok?”, I asked her reached out to place a hand on her shoulder, her gold eyes looked glazed over.  

 

Edward came closer to us, stopping on the side of Alice. He reached out, wrapped a hand around her wrist as he spoke in a firm tone, “She’s fine, just go to class.”

 

“She’s my friend, I’m not just going to leave her alone if she’s not ok”, I narrowed my eyes at him as I argued back. I made a point of crossing my arms under my chest shifting my stance to show my unwillingness to move.

 

“She’s basically my sister, so that outranks you. Now go”, His lips curled in an almost smug smile, thinking that he’d won this little argument. 

 

“No”, I spoke the single word with force before I turned my attention back on Alice, who still looked zoned out. 

 

“Are you always this unagreeable?”, Edward questioned me which sounded more curious than cutting. Before I could answer he fired off another question, which sounded more amused than cutting,“Or are you doing it just to annoy me?”

 

“I’m fine”, Alice spoke suddenly in a chiper tone of voice that, almost sounded forced. Yet before I could comment on it she spoke again, "After class, we're going shopping, you can tell me what you decided there. I got to talk to Edward real quick."

 

She stepped forward, wrapping her arms around my neck in a hug, I hugged her back immediately. I mentally thanked Dove and Sasha for getting me use to such contact between friends, because if I wasn't use to it I would have froze up for a few seconds before tossing her off of me. I lowered my head a bit as I whispered, "You're sure you're ok, Miss. Sunshine?"

 

She hopped up, planting a cool kiss on my cheek, before she bounced back from my embrace, "Peachy keen. Thanks for worrying about me, BeBe"

 

My eyebrows pulled together at the same time my nose scrunched up in distaste at that nickname. I imitated the wrong answer sound that is heard on tv game shows before I spoke, "Try again."

 

"Alice", Edward said after he cleared his throat to get our attention, "You wanted to talk,"

 

"Right", Alice nodded before she looked back at me, "Go, we'll talk later when we go shopping."

 

"I never agreed to that", I told her with a playful scowl as I turned in the direction of the building where my class would be held in. I walked forward but glance back at Alice and Edward, "Don't be late for class you two."

 

Alice waved at me with a smile on her face, while Edward smirked before he called out to me in a teasing tone, "Try not to trip again. I wouldn't want you to hurt yourself."

 

I flipped Edward off with my middle finger as I walked to class. Alice wanted to go shopping which meant she was very serious about this whole birthday party thing. I let out a breath as I realized now that I couldn't just tell her no. Which meant now I had to think about which theme I liked most for the party, just great.

 

A smile curled my lips as I realized that making Alice my friend would be a choose I'd never regret. I wrote down all the options she listed earlier. I crossed off the ones that I really didn't want before I could finished, the seat beside me moved as Edward sat down. Seconds later the professor walked in and class started, work sheets were handed out while the professor explained the task. 

 

Edward handed me a worksheet as well as a spare blank lined sheet of paper. I would’ve handed it back with an confused expression yet the sight of black ink on the page caught my interest. The handwriting looked better than the computer generated font for corsiva it read:

You haven’t answered my question yet, did you forget or are you enjoying leaving me in suspense?


	11. Odd yet Similar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Bella passes notes in class with Edward.

Bella's Pov:

 

The handwriting somehow fit him perfectly, I could only image how long it took him to get that perfect, every time. I bit my lower lip as I wondered if I should write anything back, but decided that it would be better to get my work done first. As I worked on filling out the worksheet, I felt Edward's gold eyes glance at me, even with my hair acting as a barrier between us. 

 

Through the strands of my hair, I could tell that Edward eyes weren't filled with hate as they had been that first day. They only held curiosity, just as they had earlier. Soon enough, I realized that his glances corresponded to every time I started to write a new sentence on the worksheet. Was he hoping that I was replying to his little note? How can hate turn to curiosity so fast? Could it have to do with my friendship with Alice?

 

I bit my lower lip in an attempt to free my mind from thoughts regarding Edward Cullen. I forced solely on my work and finished faster than I thought I should have. I double checked my work, twice before I even looked to the note that Edward passed me again. I shifted in my seat in such a way that Edward couldn't see what I wrote back on his little note. 

 

I reread what he wrote, before I thought about what I should write. Would a normal girl be able to remember the question he asked before? I wrote and scribbled out words until they were a blob of black ink, over and over. Each blob taking up the space of two or three words on a new line,until I finally settled on this:

 

Answer my questions first, then I'll answer yours. Do you hate me? If so, go suck a egg. If not, why did you glare at me like that last monday?

 

I picked up the paper and placed it on Edward's side of the table. I looked up at the projection to see that there was book work that needed to get done, for those who have already finished the worksheets. I started to do that as a distraction from wondering what answers Edward would give me. If any at all. Which would be very annoying, kinda like been left on read while texting. The work did it's job a bit too well, since I didn't notice that Edward passed back the page, until I nearly knocked it off the table. I moved the page on the other side of me and read what he wrote:

 

I don't hate you, Bella. I just wasn't in a good mood that entire day, I glared at everyone. I apologize  for my previous behavior, I'll try to keep my glaring to a minimum. You know, you could of just used a pencil, to erase your false starts. It would have saved so much room. Do you always use such colorful langanue?

 

I bit my lower lip as I thought about how to response to this. That's when I wondered, why we weren't just having a hushed conversation instead of passing notes. I suppose Edward was concerned about being a distraction to the other students, or getting poor marks by the professor for speaking in class. I felt my cheeks flush a bit as his last question, it made me feel like, he's making fun of me.

 

I ranked a hand through my hair, glancing at Edward before I allowed my hair to fall back into place. Those few seconds granted me the sight of Edward, his eyebrows pulled together as his eyes closed tightly then, his nostrils flared then, he swallowed. I wondered what caused him to make such an expression. Was it me? Did he lie when he wrote he didn't hate me? Or maybe I'm just thinking too hard and he's having trouble with the work? I looked down at the note and decided to write a response:

 

Did you intend to fill up the entire page with questions and answers? My choice of writing untiental is none of your business, if you want to fight about it, we can. Just tell me the time and place. Same goes for my 'colorful' langue.

 

I handed him the paper, noticing how his expression was one of contectraction on his work. Which just so happened to be book work, he was actually a few problems ahead of me. I went back to the book work, not wanting to lose against him at getting work done. The low, quiet chuckle he let out after a few moments, warmed my chest in an odd way. Odd yet similar. Through the strands of my dark brown hair I could see Edward looking at the sheet of paper that we were passing back and forth.

 

I made him laugh. The corner of my lips curled up in a small smile without my permission. Odd yet similar, again. Ignoring the ache that decided to settle in my chest, reminding me of the hole there, was being a familiar action. Not quite automatic and never an easy task, I suddenly wondered if she felt the same way. The feel of the page brushing against my free hand, breaking me out of my thoughts before I could get sweeped away by the past. I looked down at the page reading his response:

 

You capture my interest completely not unlike the way instests get stuck in a spiders web or a fly is lured to a venus fly trap, doomed to death once the plant closes. So to answer your question, I intent to fill an entire notebook of question and answer if you are willing to endure me. A fight against you and I, would be entirely one sided, I'm afraid.

 

Whatever I expected to read wasn't anywhere near close to what I had read. I scanned the words again before glancing yet again at Edward. Between the curtain that I caused my hair to create. He looked tense, yet not like that first day. It looked tinged with nervousness, if the way his free hand played with the ends of his wild reddish brown hair. As well as the way a light tinge of pink coated his pale cheeks, it made me want to touch his face. 

 

I wanted to tell him how his blush added to his beauty. I bit my lower lip hard this time. Why is it that every moment now with him is reminding me of those first days around her? Odd yet the same. I finished the last few problems before I even looked at the page again. That's when the professor called for the end of class and for everyone to hand in thier worksheets, whatever book problems weren't competeled would be homework. Edward's pale hand appeared at the edge of my vision, palm up. He spoke before I could give him a questioning look, "Want me to take your worksheet up?"

 

I handed over the worksheet with a quiet thanks, as I stashed the page of passing notes, into my notebook. I packed my things and left the class without having to awkwardly say bye to him. His last note was a bold one to say the least. I wasn't sure how I felt about it or him, the only thing I was sure of is that I couldn't ignore him. Just like I couldn't ignore her. As I left the building I caught sight of Alice Brandon and Jasper Whitlock, heading in my direction. Right, Alice wanted to go shopping and wanted an answer about the theme of my birthday party.  

 

Both of which I gave no real response to earlier.  As the couple grew closer I pulled out my phone making a split second decision that I didn't want to think about too deeply. I raised my free hand, giving the universal signal to wait. Just in case Alice wanted to run over to me for another hug. I tapped my phone a few times until I got to the contact that I haven't called all summer, yet I have texted them. I taped call a little harder than necessary before bringing the phone to my ear.

 

Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring.

 

My heart sank a little as I came to the conclusion that they weren't going to answer, that is until I heard the familiar voice of Dove, she sounded like, there was nothing different between us, "Hey Isa, what's up?" 

 

I tried to sound the same as I spoke, "Sup, Puck. I uh, need your advice."

 

"Do it, call her", Dove said seriously, encouragingly, I could imagine her sitting straight at her desk, leaning forward.

 

I let out a breath after I swallowed harshly, my cheeks ran hot with my blood from slight shock at her words, "No, something else. I made a friend. She wants to throw me a birthday party"

 

Before I could say more, Dove interrupted me in that playfully threatening tone, "You go to that party and you have fun or I will fight you myself, I swear it to all the gods. You and Sassy always make it like pulling teeth when it comes to doing something fun for you. Go have fun, make more friends, enjoy being a young adult. And Isa?"

 

I couldn't help the smile from her words, I missed her. I missed both of them, more than I'm willing to say. I bite my lip before I answered her, "Yeah, Puck?"

 

"You really should call her. She misses you more than she's willing to admit", Dove whispered the words out, I could hear the pain in her voice clearly.

 

Just the thought of Sasha and Dove in pain because of me made me want to go to them. I wanted to say I didn't care about the danger and just go. The danger is why I agreed to leave without a word of protest, last May. It was hard and hard everyday to not call Sasha, to hear her voice or see her face. I licked my bottom lip before bitting it again, I realsed it slowly before I spoke, "I'm sorry, It's better this way"

 

"For who? It's not good for me, or for her and not for you either. Just call her", Dove sounded angry and tired and hurt, my eyes watered at the thought of what expression she'd be wearing right now. I am thankful I didn't facetime her.

 

"I'm sorry, but it is", I spoke with a strain of sadness in my voice before I continued sounding a bit frimer, "Thank you, Puck. I promise to have fun for you both. Alice, asked me to go shopping with her, so I gotta go, love you Puck."

 

I heard her sigh heavily before she spoke again, "I like this Alice already. love you too Isa. Just think about calling her please?"

 

"Ok, later", I spoke a bit to forcely, since I thought about calling Sasha everyday I just never had the courage to even look at her contact information.

 

Once Dove said her goodbye, I ended the call with rough exhale, before shoving the phone back into my pocket. I pulled my arm back and hit my elbow on the side of the building. The impact, ran through my funny bone in a way that made me jump and straddle my arm as I hissed in pain. I shook out my hand in an attempt to ease the pain as I groaned.The pain faded quicker than usual as Alice and Jasper resumed their walk over to me. Alice had concern on her face as Jasper’s face held a degree of concentration that I haven’t seen on his face before. 

 

“Are you ok, Miss. moonlight?”, She asked as she tried out another nickname, as she looked over my arm. 

 

“Miss. moonlight”, I repeated the nickname, seeing how it felt on my tongue, I nodded in approval as I gave her a soft smile, “I like it, ready to go shopping. Jasper, are you coming too?”

 

That’s when I heard footsteps and caught the scent that is undeniably Edward. Jasper spoke with a tight smile as he answered my question, “No, Miss swan. Edward and I have a previous engagement.”

 

“We have a jam lesson, so you ladies have fun”, Edward spoke up as he walked past us while grabbing Jasper by the shoulder. Jasper followed without a fight after he left a kiss on Alice’s cheek as well as a quick, “I love you.” She said the words back to him.

 

“They play instruments?”, I asked Alice as she waved goodbye to them while throwing a kiss to Jasper. 

 

She turned to me with a smile as she answered, “Yeah, Edwards teaching Jazz to play piano and Jazz is teaching Edward, guitar.”


	12. Wanna Die for your Birthday?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bella goes shopping with Alice and someone special says Happy birthday to Bella

Bella's Pov:

 

"You didn't answer my question", Alice reminded me as we walked to the parking lot, side by side.

 

I ran a hand through my hair as I spoke, trying to sound calm. "I'm fine, so whose car are we taking?"

 

The sound of running reached my ears, turning my head towards the sound to see this guy rushing down the walkway with no regard for anyone else. I moved on insist, wrapping an arm around Alice's waist and pulling her in front of me. The guy rushed past us, bumping into my shoulder which I expected to happen. I pushed back which caused the guy to trip over the metal chain link fence and  land on his ass in the grass that grew on either side of the walkway. I let go of Alice and offered the guy a hand up, as I spoke in a rempermainting way, "Watch where you're going buddy. or you might hurt more than just yourself."

 

He took my hand as red slopes formed on his neck and face. Once he stood he spoke quickly already in the process of turning away from me, "Sorry, I woke up late. Didn't want to miss class. I'll try to be more careful."

 

He let go of my hand and rushed off in a much slower pace then before. I felt cold arms wrap around my one arm as I heard Alice call out in an overly dramatic southern accent,"My word, to think I was nearly trampled by that rogue. thank you Miss. Moonlight".

 

She planted a kiss on my cheek than caused me to laugh, "I can't let anything happen to you, Miss sunshine."

 

I lowered my head and planted a kiss on her forehead without a second thought. Alice's giggle filled my ears before she spoke again,"If we take mine it will be faster, but your trunk had more room for bags. It's a very perplexing dilemma."

 

I started to walk with her, not wanting to stop the foottrack that comes with life. I pulled my eyebrows together at the mention of bags,I questioned her, "How much are you going to buy?"

 

Her amber eyes seemed to sparkle as she answered my question with a smile on her face, "Have you heard the term, shop till you drop?"

 

"My bouget knows no such saying", I told her as we reached the parking lot, I looked between Alice's car to my truck, wondering which one we'll take.

 

"Mine lives by that saying. So which one, Miss, Moonlight?", Alice looked at me expectedly, which just made me a bit nervous.

 

I wasn't good at making choices under pressure. If we took Alice's car, I'd need to drive mine back home and if Dad is home then he'll have questions which is bad. But if we take mine, Alice's car will be left in the parking lot. It was saver to take mine, as long as this trip won't be too long, I should get back before Dad comes home and sees I'm not there and freak out.

 

"Let's take mine, if you're ok with that?", I asked her with a slight tilt of my head. Once I got her nod of agreement, I spoke again, "Let me call my Dad real quick, he's a bit overprotective."

 

He answered the call on the second ring as always,and as always he sounded worried as he answered, "What's wrong?"

 

"Nothing, I'm calling to let you know I'm going to shopping a bit", I told him with a sigh, in an attempt to show how overactive he can be sometimes.

 

"You don't shop", He said the words in an accusing manner that made me bite my lip, why did he know me so well.

 

"I made a friend, Alice Brandon, she wants to take me. You know to bond", I spoke trying to sound as enthusiastic about it as Alice.

 

"More friends, are you sure that's the path you want to take?", He asked using that tone, that he reserved for when he used his power.

 

My dad has the ability to talk anyone into taking the best path for them. He's used this ability to keep us out of trouble with the danger that's after us. The last time I had to leave Sasha and Dove without a goodbye, thanks to the danger that's after me. He thinking I'm just setting myself up for that pain again.

 

"Yes, so are we good?", I asked him before chewing on my lower lip in nervousness, he could always tell me no.

 

"We're good, have fun. Text me when you get there and when you're on your way home. I love you, Bells", Dad spoke in a stern gruff that I got use to hearing from all the times I went out with Sasha and Dove. 

 

I smiled as I repeated the sentiment before I ended the call. I stuffed my phone in my pocket as I turned to see Alice ending a call as well. I walked over to her, we linked our arms together as we headed for my truck. We rode to the mall with the radio playing, she sang along to a few songs and hummed along with a few others. I thought about what theme I wanted for the party as I drove, it was better than thinking about what my heart wanted me to think about. Alice brought her sunshine and I didn't realize I was smiling so much during the drive until my cheeks started to hurt a little. Once I parked the truck in the mall parking lot, I sent a quick text to my dad. I got out of the cab of the truck and linked arms with Alice again as we made out entrance to the mall.

 

"You know the theme you want yet, Miss Moonlight?", Alice asked me as her eyes canned the shops, we passed by as we walked with no purpose for the time being.

 

I mentally scrolled down the list of activities that she listed earlier today and picked the one that wouldn't make me feel so awkward about her making such a fuss over me. I smiled at her as I spoke with genuine enthusiasm,"Bowling sounds fun."

 

She squealed and started to bounce in place, the excitement in her voice made my smile grow, "This is going to be great".

 

Shopping was as draining as always even with the sunshine that is Alice. Or rather hurricane, that's definitely what she was as we shopped for new outfits to wear on wednesday. We went to many different shops, some of which I never stepped into because seeing ridiculously expensive clothes gives me the tendy to roll my eyes so hard I faint. We stopped when my stomach growled angrily for food. Alice suggested the food court which I declined. Being in a mall was hard enough but sitting in a food court would be too hard to bare. She insisted on getting me food and pulled the friend card, when I refused. She bought me a large meat lovers pizza on our way back to the campus where she could pick up her car. It was draining yet, fun. I still flopped down on my bed after setting an alarm to wake me in an hour, I felt so tired. I was always tried without her.

 

Everything was fuzzy as I entered the highschool, faceless bodies moved in haste. I realized I was dreaming.  Someone stood in front of me asking questions, but my vision was searching, trying to find a particular scent of honey. I didn't know why I wanted to find it, I just did. I excused myself, as politely as I could from the person. I tried to step away but an arm, thick with muscles slammed against the locker. Another arm came on the other side of my head effectively blocking me in. Then a solidly placed kick between the legs of the guy and I was free, as the guy moved down, the sight of her filled my vision. Sasha Fields. My heart went wild in a way that never happened before and scared the crap out of me. She grabbed my hand, sending volts of electricity through my body, and started to run down the hall. Eventually we stopped and she pulled her hand out of mine as she spoke, "I'm sorry."

 

"What was that electricity?", I asked her as I moved the hand she was holding, my fingers feeling against my palm.

 

"Usually people comment on how cold my hands are, I've never gotten electricity", She said with a small smile as she attempted to catch her breath, "I'm Sasha and you are?"

 

"Bella", I answered her question with a small smile as well. 

 

"Sassy, I swear I was just going to leave. You're lucky", It was a new voice, I turned to find Dove Rayans standing by an open locker with a mock pissed off expression.

 

Sasha moved over to Dove and hugged her tightly while planting kisses on her cheek, "You're the best, wild one".

 

Something settled in my chest that made me feel uncomfortable, it lifted when Sasha let go of Dove. Sasha reached into the locker pulling out two books as she continued to speak, "I kicked Matthew in the balls for blocking the hall and saved Bella. Aren't you proud?"

 

That's when Dove looked over at me with a smile, "You must be special. Sassy here, never gets involved in anything unless it concerns her friends, ep sealy me since I'm her best friend. The name is Dove, Bella."

 

The bell rang then and Sasha shut the locker as she spoke, "Shit, we gotta get to class. See you later"

 

Sasha grabbed Dove hand as they started to run off. I drew in a breath before I called out, "Wait, do you know were class number 330 is?"

 

"Next to you, beautiful", Sasha called back in answer.

My dream went black after that, I woke up soon after by my alarm. I did the homework that was assigned every night by western civ class. Once that was done, I properly put up the clothes I got with Alice for wednesday. After that I made dinner for myself and Dad which finished just in time for him to come home. We talked about our day as he watched which ever game was on. Once the conversation died, I stayed in the living room with him, using the game that I didn't care about as a distraction from thinking about Sasha. I stayed up later than usual and took the time to read stories online. Tuesday came and went much like any tuesday which was fine by me, but I oddly wanted to see Edward, I even went as far as to ask Alice about his schedule. Now, I knew that he only had classes on Mondays, wednesdays, and fridays. I spend the night doing homework and alternating between texting, Dove and Alice. I was just about to do laundry when I got a text from Edward. I felt a warmth spark in my chest and chose to ignore it. How odd yet similar.

 

Edward- What are you doing?

 

I read his text as I walked into the laundry room and replied, with one word Laundry. I hit my toe against the chair that's left in the laundry room and hissed in pain. My Dad asked if I was ok, and I quickly told him I'm fine, before he rushed in here and raised a fuss. The notification sound came from my phone and I stared at it.

 

More specifically, Edward's reply - Don't fall in the machine.

 

I grumbled as I started to stuff my dirty clothes in the washer. I left Edward on read for the rest of the night in spite. I went to sleep earlier than I had yesterday, but the sound of my phone ringing still pissed me off. I reached for the phone and expertly tugged it off the charger, and answered the call all without looking at it. I placed the phone to my ear and sucked in a breath as I heard a voice that I missed terribly, "Happy birthday, Beautiful."

 

I shifted on the bed until I was laying on my side. Something inside me was shaking so badly it transferred to my hands without a word from my brain, my mouth opened and closed a few times as I tried to speak but nothing came out. I made a noise of some kind before I tried again, managing to push out, "Thanks."

 

It was quiet, as I wanted for some kind of response from her. But what could she say to that lame response I gave her? I screwed up already, which is one of the reasons why I haven't called her since I left. My throat started to tighten as I thought about how much she hates me now. What I heard from her made that thought get pushed back, her voice came out in choked up as if she's fighting back a sob, "I miss you"

 

The words I miss you too, made itself at home on my tongue, waiting to be pushed out into the world. My eyes watered as I lifted a slightly shaking hand up to cup my forehead. I squeezed my eyes shut and wiped away the tears, before I spoke with a strain in my voice, "Please, don't."

 

I tried not to think about whatever expression was on her face at the moment. I didn't have to wait very long for her response. Her words sounded sad and angry, "Why not? Why aren't I allowed to? It's been horrible, unbearable without you. I've been empty,  shouldn't you see what you've wrought in me with that easy distsion, to go without a word."

 

I expected the anger, yet her words through me for a loop. Do I have as much of an effect on her as she does on me? That can't be right, right? I shifted in the bed again, until I was facing the dark ceiling. Something she said stuck out and I couldn't hold back the sudden anger from my tone as I sat up too fast in the bed causing colors to dance in my vision, "Easy. Nothing has been easy..especially about that decision. I can't even think about that day or you without feeling like a whole has been ripped through my chest."

 

It was quiet again, I focused on the sound of her breathing. I even missed the way she breaths, what is wrong with me? I ran a hand through my wildish hair as I heard her voice again, calmer now, more like her normal tone of voice, "I'm sorry."

 

I scoffed at her apology as I rubbed my neck. I pulled my legs closer, until my knees hit my chin. I turned my head, resting my cheek on my knee. I wondered what she could be sorry for and came up blank, so I asked, "For what?"

 

I listened to her exhale before I heard her voice again, "Making it so hard for you that you couldn't say goodbye. I know it was because of me, since you still talk to Dove and this is the first time we've talked in months."

 

I pulled my eyebrows together before, lifting my head and using my free hand to rub between my eyebrows. I spoke again, trying to get her to understand, "That's not"

 

She cut me off before I could really begin as she spoke with a slight sharpness to her tone, "Then what is? Tell me beautiful, please"

 

The words, it's not you, it's me settled on my tongue. I knew that if she was here and I said those words, she'd punch me in the arm for using a cliche and demand the truth. The hole in my chest aches and burned with that thought. I felt my eyes water again, how could I miss her like this? In this depth? A few tears left trails on my cheeks as I spoke again holding back a sob, "I can't even, ugh I just can't. I'm sorry."

 

"You're crying" a pause, a sigh then she continued,  "and I feel like shit for causing it. I'm sorry Beautiful. Have a great day, have fun with your friends. I'll send you a gift soon, Ok? I love you, Beautiful, sleep well", Her voice came out with a mix of emotions, before I could say anything back she ended the call.

 

I moved my phone from my ear and stared at the screen, the time shone 12:15am. I laid back on the bed and let out that sob I was holding back.


	13. One quick choice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Edward becomes sure about something.

Edward's Pov:

 

I faced the Wednesday with a sense of eagerness that is so unlike me. It is a different eagerness that accompanies me when I attend classes pertaining to my photography major. I thought that I would have to prepare my mind to deal with being around Bella's scent, yet amazingly it was the furthest thing from my mind. What I was wondering about, is weather she'll text me back or has she written a reply to my note. How can one little human girl hold my curiosity for this long? I was determined to know the answer to this question.

 

I laid back in the snow that blanketed my meadow. I needed to be away from my family and their discussion of the celebration of Bella swan's birth. I spent the night writing about her in my jarnal enough last night. Yet, here I am thinking about her again, what is it about that girl that sticks in my brain? I lifted my camera off my chest and started to take pictures to distract my mind.

 

I positioned my camera on a boulder near the meadow, I test the camera on a timer and made it so it took multiple pictures. With that set I started to climb a tree, getting to the very top, before jumping off. Cannonball, I thought as I fell to the earth. The snow lifted into the air before slowly falling back down. I grabbed the camera, changing the setting before I laid back on the ground and snapped pictures of the falling snow. I made a mental note, to send that particular set of pictures to Tanya later, alone with the words, 'That's a cannonball'.

 

I played with the camera in my hands, as I remembered how Alice appointed me the photographer for the party at the local bowling alley. I felt vibrations in my pocket, and pulled out my phone to see a text from Esme.

 

Mom-Come home and eat breakfast with everyone, young man.

 

I smiled at I texted her back, while making my way back to the house.

 

Edward- Yes, Mom. I'm running as I type this.

 

Greeting me at the back door is Alice with a slight scowl on her face, that matched her slightly rempermaning tone, "I hope you have plenty of memory on that thing for the party later."

 

I rolled my eyes at her, before tossing the camera at her as I spoke, "Yes I do, but go ahead and double check for yourself."

 

I moved into the living room, greeting everyone else as I took my place at the table. I thanked Esme for the food before I started to eat. I was midchew when Alice chucked the camera back at me and said, "You might want to use a second memory card and a full battery just in case."

 

"I wonder if Bella will want to make it a bit of a competition at the party. Edward and I against the Hale twins against Alice and Bella." Emmett suggested with enthusiasm after he finished his plate. He did want to do couples against couple, but didn't think it fair to lump Bella with me.

 

I picked up my butter knife and threw it at him, which he caught with a laugh, "I didn't say anything. what gives?"

 

"Edward, don't throw things at the table", Carlisle chastised me after he took a sip of his coffee.

 

"He was thinking something very rude, I was just defending my honor", I spoke in a defensive tone before I went back to eating my food.

 

"You heard your father", Esme chastised me with a light glare.

 

"Oh Mama bear has you in her sights", Emmett teased with another laugh on his part, Jazz tried to hide his smirk.

 

"I won't throw things at the table anymore", I conceded then adding an apology, "I'm sorry Father."

 

"I hope this party later doesn't end any worse than this breakfast", Rose pitched in as she ate a strawberry dipped in blood.

 

"Thanks Rose", Alice said with a wide smiling, knowing that Rose was trying to be positive about the party in her own way.

 

"Emmett, remember this time Rose and I aren't posing as twins. We're all just living together under the grace and medical care of Doctor cullen and his lovely wife", Jazz remind everyone at the table, which made Alice whine, in annoyance. She always loved it when we posed as a family, since it is true in every sense aside form biolical.

 

Breakfast ended on a light note and my car became packed with my siblings. I decided to keep the good mood going by singing along with some old songs on the radio. Emmett joined in with me that caused the ripple effect of everyone singing together. Whatever joy I held in the car was gone moments later caused by a weather contortion. I parked the car, stepped out of it and locked it all with a smile on my face. A smile that stayed on face as I spotted the freshly painted red truck that belonged to none other than Bella swan.

 

I pocketed my keys and started to make my way over to where she is now, parking her truck. I was determined to get a reaction out of her since I couldn't read her thoughts. All I could go on is her actions and words, which is a different thing for me when it comes to humans. It's something that I'm finding I like, as long as I can control my thirst for her appetizing smelling blood. Bella exited the truck, I noticed she wore a hoodie, the hood up, covering most of her hair. She also had headphones in her ears, I could hear the music playing from here. Loud vocals and bass, I wondered how she could think while listening to that. I gave her a smirk when our eyes meet across the long stretch of asphalt and cars.

 

As she walked alongside her car, she slipped on a mix of slush and ice, no doubt from the snow early this morning. I made a lunge forward to help her but managed to stop myself, when she gripped the side of her truck for support. She wasn't facing me anymore, when things got worse too fast. A van skeeted on the ice, the driver painced when turning the steering wheel. Bella turned in time to see the van but there wasn't fear on her face, it was mild curiosity at best. The van was headed for Bella, it was going to crush her to death.

 

The very thought of that made me move without thought, without reason, without logic. I ran to her at my full speed, getting to her just seconds before the truck. Bella's eyes shifted to me when I was almost to her. I was sure her human eyes couldn't actually see me. I placed my hands on either side of Bella, gripping the side of her truck's bed. I trapped her between myself and the van, I lifted a foot, to take the impact of the van. I'd have to smooth out the foot shaped dent later. The van still managed to hit the end of her truck, leaving a dent of its own.

 

"Are you ok?", I asked her full of concern, that somehow she still managed to get hurt in my rescue.

 

"My day just keeps getting better", She spoke so lowly, I assumed she was just speaking out her own frustrations, she tilted her head looking around me before she spoke a bit louder, "you should deal with the dent, I'll see if the guy is still breathing."

 

She went under my arm and walked around the van to the drivers side. I turned seeing Alice already on the phone, it sounded like 911. I lowered myself, fixing the dent I left in the van. My mind was occupied with thoughts of how could this girl be so blase about nearly dying? I listened as Bella lightly knocked on the driver's side window.  I stood up in time with, the guy lowering the window and apologizing profusely. The guy was bleeding, a gash on his forehead. 

 

The sweet smell of his blood made my mouth water a bit. A reflexive action that ment little at the moment. I was more focused on Bella and how she handled the situation, "I'm fine, my friend pulled me out the way. You should stay still. The ambulance should be here soon, buddy."

 

That caused the guy to look over at me with concern before he started to spout out his apologizes. I walked around the van to get closer to Bella, I looked over her body just to make sure she really wasn't hurt. 

 

Once I stood beside her, I turned my attention back to the guy,speaking in a way that would end the conversation,  "No blood, no foul. We're both fine."

 

Bella grabbed the side of my jacket pulling me away from the guy's van. We were two cars away, I could hear the ambulance blaring their sirens. Alice must of called before the impact happened. A tug on my jacket pulled me back to the person in front of me, my eyes scanning her face, committing it to memory. How can her eyes be so brown? Or her lips so pink? Or her nose so cute?

 

"You're ok with taking it from here? I can't stand hospitals. So, I'm leaving before the paramedics get here", She asked me with a raised eyebrow, as she shifted her shoulders, pulling the strap of her book bag closer to her.

 

"Are you insane? You could've died. You're going to the hospital, Dr. Cullen will take good care of you, I swear my life on that", I told her with determination as I wondered for the hundredth time, what is going on in her head.

 

"Nothing touched me thanks to you, Edward. I'm fine, going to the hospital would be a waste of time and resources on their part.  If anyone needs to go to the hospital it's that guy in the van. I'm going to class", She told me in a stern tone, before she turned away from me, heading for the building that housed our shared class.

 

"Nothing you could've said would have convinced her", Alice spoke too fast for humans to hear, her thoughts mirrored mine, as I shuffled through different things I could of said to convince her if I caught up with her. According to Alice's gift, each path ended the same way, with Bella walking away from me.

 

I wanted to know the reason why she did that. I turned my head to face Alice with a small smile, as I made the decision to ask her if she'd handle things here, so that I could get to class with Bella. Alice gave me a shooting motion with her hand as she thought, "I'm not going to let this get in the way of the party later, I can't have Miss moonlight changing her mind, now can I?"

I gave Alice a wide smile as I headed to class, I matched her pace of speaking as I waved through the students who stopped to see why the ambulance was here,"You're the best, Alice. I owe you."

 

I walked into class with a few other students, I took my seat beside Bella. The paper on the desk took my attention, she replied to my note from Monday. I read over what she wrote:

 

_ Well I find this back and forth entertaining. So there is no objections from me. Hit me with your best questions, Pretty boy. I'll do the same _ .

 

I immediately knew what I wanted to ask her next, the only thing that I need to think about is how to phrase it correctly. The professor came in and started class, which helped to buy me time. That is what I thought until we were given a little pop quiz about the material from Monday. I quickly wrote down my question, changing it completely from my original thought, before the quiz got to our table.

 

_ I'm guessing we really are friends, since you've given me a nickname now? I suggest you really think about your decision, you really shouldn't be friends with me. That being said, I do want to be friends with you Bella. _

 

I moved the page in between the pages of my notebook and placed that in my bag, Seconds before the girl sitting in front of us passed back the sheets of quiz. I placed one in front of myself and offered a quiz to Bella. She took a quiz then I handed the thinning stack of quizzes back to the table behind us. The quiz held nothing I haven't seen before, there are only so many combinations an immortal can take while going to college for the umpthein time in their eternal stretch of life. If this is really living? I glanced over at Bella, watching as she brushed her chestnut hair, behind her ear.

 

She missed a few strands and I felt the urge to push it back for her myself. I grabbed the pen tighter in my hand forcing myself to focus on my quiz. Bella and I finished the quiz fairly quickly, I pulled my notebook out of my bag, and moved the page to Bella side of the table. I offered her my hand, to take her quiz as she was double checking her answers. She gave me her quiz with a very slow thanks, I suppose it had something to do with the fact that when her fingers brushed against mine. She must of felt the same electricity as I had, I found it odd.

 

I stared down at the hand that she touched as I handed in the quiz. I heard the professor say that if I could talk quietly with my partner regarding the project for the remainder of class. He also kindly reminded me that the aforementioned project is due on Friday. I made my way back to class, ignoring the thoughts of the students that were angered and directed at me. Some of them thought just because I finished first that they needed to rush. or they were just angry that I finished first. I took my seat beside Bella wondering if her thoughts were similar to the thoughts of everyone else. Would she forever be a mystery to me? I looked down at the page that was on my side of the table and started to read her response.

 

_ Yes we are friends, if that's what you want. Though you seem a bit conflicted about it, Pretty Boy. I don't make decisions lightly and I can be quiet stubborn. If you can't handle that, oh well. _

 

I chuckled a bit, as I stared at her first sentence. What I want is her blood, and her company and the ability to read her thoughts as easily as I can read everyone else's in this school. It was dueling desires in my brain that would fight on and on until I came to a solid destion and stuck with it. I knew that I at least couldn't let her die, which could happen at any moment. That isn't adding in the factor of her clumsiness, I suppose friends could be good for her safety as long as I can keep myself in check. I wondered how'd she feel knowing that she is asking a monster for friendship. I wrote my response,

 

_ I am quite capable of handling that much, So as friends now, am I allowed to ask the reason behind why you were so blaize about nearly dying earlier? As your partner I'd like to know how far you are in the paper for the project? _

 

I handed her the page then grabbed my laptop out of my bag. I needed to at least look like I was working so that the professor didn't call us out for doing nothing in class. I went over the power point that I finished the night before last. A fresh page was placed on my side of the table, we filled one page in two classes. I'm sure we'd have no problem filling a note book before the semester ends. I focused on the page instead of whatever emotion made a ball in my chest at the thought of no longer sharing a class with my Bella.

 

_ I suppose so, since I'm sure you won't stop until you get an answer that sounds plausible. I know that death comes for everyone at some time. No one is immortal. they just have more time than others. If my number was up in that moment, with that van than there was nothing I could do. To address your second question, partner, I finished it already. Do you want to review each other's work? I have a feeling you're done with your part as well. _

 

Bella Swan is much more interesting than I initially thought. The answer to my first question wasn’t what I was looking for but it would have to do for now. We spent the remainder of class reviewing our work on the project as well as working on note cards. The words we exchanged  were mostly on how to improve on the work. I added another word to the mental list of traits that I discovered about Bella Swan, hard working. I wondered what other words I’d add as our friendship grows. 


	14. I won't say it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Edward banters with glee in his heart.

Edward's Pov:

"Happy birthday, Bella. I apologize for not saying that sooner", I spoke up feeling my cheeks flush a bit with the blood of my last hunt.

She made a noise that sounded like a closed mouth scoff as she lightly shook her head. She bit the right side of her bottom lip before she responded to me, "It's cool. Thanks and thanks again for stopping the van."

I gave her a small smile as I held open the door for her to exit the academic building. I followed after her as I spoke again, "Are you excited for your party?"

Her nose wrinkled in the most adorable way, it matched the way her eyebrows pulled together and her lips to raise a bit. She exhales through her nose in a huff like fashion before she answered my question, "I don't like being the center of attention, ever"

I gave her a light chuckle before I spoke, I lifted a hand up to run my fingers through my hair, "Isn't that what everyone wants in this generation of children?"

She stuck her chin out in defiance as she stated firmly, "I'm an old soul thank you very much, Pretty boy. Or should I start calling you Old man now?"

I gave a visible shiver of disgust at the idea of her contently referring to me as old man. I raised my hands in surrender as we continued to walk towards the parking lot. I spoke dramatically, "Oh please don't. I'll do anything."

She pointed a finger at me with a smile on her face that I haven’t seen yet. It showed fondness, maybe even love, her voice held the same emotions, “You’re lucky, Silk doesn’t hear that offering. She’d take you up on it so fast.”

I narrowed my eyes at her finger, so that I didn’t have to focus on whatever emotion decided to blossom in my chest. I arched an eyebrow before I asked, “Whose Slik?”

The brightness in her brown eyes dimmed a fraction, she lifted a hand, rubbing her chest in a slow circle. Her voice came out quieter and tinged with a sadness that hurt me to hear, “She’s a friend I left behind.”

“You miss her a lot”, I stated the obvious that’s written on her face like an open book with large bold letters before I continued to speak with an offer to remedy the situation, “I could pay for you to go see her this weekend, you know as a birthday present.”

She was quiet as we walked the last few steps to her car. She leaned against the bed of the truck and looked at me with conflicted brown eyes. She bit her lower lip and ran a hand through her chestnut locks. She blew out a breath before she finally spoke, “You’re sweet, Pretty boy. I just don’t think now is the best time for that.”

“Why?”, I asked with a light tilt of my head, I wanted to know more about Bella and the reasons behind every action.

She gave me a small smile before she answered me, “You haven’t been upgraded to the best friend packet, so that question is not going to get an answer.” 

“My preset still stands and will be redeemable at any time, Ms. Swan”, I told her with an easy smile to mask the twitch my eyebrow gave in frustration. 

She shook her head lightly, as she said with joyful teasing in her tone, “If you call me that again, I really will start calling you old man. I’ll see you later at the party, get home safe Pretty boy.”

I gave her a smirk as I respond, while opening her car door for her after she unlocked it. I watched as she climbed into the cab, I closed the door for her. My voice came out in a teasing tone, “I’m less prone to potentially dangerous accidents than you are, Clumsy girl.”

She let out a sigh as a smile formed on her face. She rolled down her window a bit before she spoke cheerfully, “Don’t think I won’t run you over with my truck, then haul your broken body to the hospital.”

I rested a hand on the top of the cab of her truck, determined to keep the conversation going because it was just so fun. I faked a hurt tone as I spoke dramatically, “Ouch Bella, I thought we were friends now.” 

“We are, Edward. That’s why I’d take you to the hospital instead of just calling an ambulance and leaving. Now get off my truck, I need to rest before the party”, She hit the roof of her cab lightly, right under where my hand rested.

“Rest before the party, are you an old lady?”, I asked her with a grin before I added, “Maybe that should be your nickname Old Lady Swan.”

She glared at me, yet I could still see the playful glint in her eyes. She hit the roof of her cab again, harder than last time then she spoke plainly, “Off. Truck. Now.”

I wanted to mess with her more, yet something was telling me that she was getting close to the limit. I was just about to get off of her truck, when I heard Alice running over with a packet in her hands. I leaned into the cab as I spoke simply, “Nope.”

“Edward are you always this annoying to everyone or am I special?”, She asked as she pulled her eyebrows together, as if she was genuinely trying to find an answer to that question.   
“You’re special, Old Lady Swan”, I told her with in wink, as I forced myself off her truck and away from her just as Alice took my spot, hopping in place like some cartoon character. 

As I walked to my car I listened in on their conversation, Alice spoke excitedly, “You’re still coming to the party,right? I mean if you’re up to it. I already got your gift, I just couldn’t give it to you earlier because of the whole you almost going splat. ”

“I’m going to the party Alice, don’t worry. You are already throwing me a party, giving me a gift on top of that is too much”, Bella tried to deny the gift as she did with mine earlier. 

“Miss moonlight, This is my right as your official best friend. Take the gift, plus part of it is Jasper’s gift. We correlated.”, Alice voice went stern as she moved the package closer to her as Bella rolled down the window. 

Bella took the gift from Alice with a slight eye roll. Bella poked her head out of the cab and planted a kiss on Alice’s cheek as she said, “Thanks, Miss sunshine.”

I watched as something burned in my chest, an emotion that I didn’t want to name. Alice returned the simple kiss on Bella’s cheek. After similar exhaches of be safe getting home between them, Bella left the parklot, heading for her home. Alice walked over to me with a smile as her mate came up behind me. 

“What’s that all over your face, Edward? It looks like jealous to me, right cowboy?”, Alice teased me with a cheeky smile that made me want to toss her across the lot. 

“I wholeheartedly agree with you, ma’am”, Jasper spoke up which made an annoyed hiss leave my lips.

“You can’t even see my face!”, I spoke with frustration as I turned around to face Jasper, so that he could see my pissed expression. 

Jasper let out a chuckle before he arched a brow at me and asked, “Did you forget what my power is, Eddie?”

I let out a growl then, angrily got into my car and drove away without either of them in the car. I made the decision so quickly that I knew Alice wouldn’t see it until it was already in motion. Also because we were around humans, they couldn’t use their speed to make me stop the car. I rolled down my window and spoke normally, knowing that they’d hear me just fine, “Don’t call me Eddie and I have no reason to be jealous of you, Alice.”

As I drove home, I wondered how this party would turn out. Would I be able to get a good nickname for Bella by spending time with her, or will she be too distracted by my siblings who aren’t my siblings in this town, this time? I held the steering wheel a bit tighter as I thought about that electricity that I felt from touching her skin for the first time. What was that? Or rather what did it mean? I never felt anything like that before in either of my lives. If I can consider this existence a life at all. That’s right I am a monster that wants to kill Bella Swan for just a taste of her blood. I am a monster that has stalked and killed humans before, rationalizing each kill with the phrase that I am saving more lives than I am taking, by riding the world of killers and rapists. I suppose that was one of the reasons I was so eager to help Rose get her revenge to have a reason to let that monster out from his cage for just a little. Even if I was about to restrain myself enough not to take a life. How much longer will I be able to restrain myself when it comes to her?

I got home in an entirely different mood than how I left this morning. I parked my car in the garage, tossing my keys with practiced accuracy so that it landed on it’s hanger perfectly. The smell of freshly baked cake, greeted my nose when I entered the house. I went to my room, leaving Esme to her baking bliss. I connected my camera to my laptop and sent a few pictures to Tara via email, along with the note. After that I transported all the pictures from my camera to my laptop so that I'd have a empty memory card for the party. I plugged my camera on charger so that it'll be fully charged for the party as well. Once that was done I grabbed a restivilly empty jurnal and started to fill it with the events of the day so far. I went downstairs when I heard Esme think it was time to put icing on the cupcakes as well as the cake, she made for Bella to take home after the party. 

"Where is everyone?", I asked Mom as I reached into the refrigerator for the icing, then the cabinet for the pastry bags.

"Emmett and Carlisle went out to get Bella's gifts, Rose went to Bella's to give her the radio and Alice and Jasper should have come home with you", Esme spoke calmly at first, the end of her sentence held a bit of an accusatory tone, that made me freeze in my actions.

"Alice said I was jealous just because Bella kissed her on the cheek and Jasper called me Eddie while agreeing with Alice. So I decided to leave them at the school. They should be home soon", I explained my actions as I filled the pastry bags with icing, so that I didn't have to turn and see disapproval in her face. 

"Shame on you, leaving your sibling like that", She spoke in a reprimanding tone as she hit the back of my head with hand.

I embraced the sting even as Esme started to rub it away. She let out a breath in the form of a sigh before she spoke again, "Should I go to the party? I could use my gift to see if Bella likes you, in the same way."

My eyes nearly bulged out of my head at that suggestion, my voice came out louder than intended, "No!"

I took a breath before I started to speak again, I cleared my throat, "I'm sorry for raising my voice. Bella can't possibly feel anything close to what I feel for her. I mean she's human. We haven't known each other long enough for her to feel a fraction of what I feel."

Esme hummed thoughtfully, taking in my words and mulling them over before she spoke, "You'll never know unless you let me see Bella and you in the same space. She could be your soulmate."

"Mom!", I said the word loudly and whining, simply because I didn't want to continue this conversation, I turned to face her, handing her a pastry bag, "Here, I think the cakes are cool enough now."

She took the bag with one hand and pinched my cheek with the other, "Oh my boy, is in love!"

My cheeks flushed as I quickly turned away from her and started to frost the first cupcake. I couldn't help but mumble in my defense, "I never said anything about being in love."


	15. Banter or Flirting?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which, Rose finds delight in Bella and rubs it in Eddie's face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update. I hope you enjoy!

Edward's Pov:

Esme and I were halfway through frosting the cake when Rose came home with a smile on her face. She was replaying her memory of giving Bella her birthday gift. Rose rang the doorbell at the Swan residence, she waited half a minute, carrying her gift and her toolbox. When there was no answer, she walked around the house and threw pebbles at Bella's window. She listened to the sound of Bella moving in her room. The window opened with a creek sound that made them both cringe. Bella poked her head out of the window staring down at Rose with an awed expression. Her lips parted and closed a few times before she spoke, "A goddess is throwing rocks at my window. Am I being blessed or cursed? Either way, I feel honored and will take whatever you give with unbridled glee."

Rose rolled her eyes before she spoke, "Just come down and bring your car keys, peasant."

Rose walked over to her truck, leaning against the bed of the truck as she waited. She didn't wait long. Bella came barreling down the steps way too fast and nearly fell, if it wasn't for the railing. Bella ran her fingers through her hair as she made her way to Rose, her other hand held the keys to her truck. Rose stared at the door until Bella opened it for her. Bella offered her hand out to help Rose into the cab, Rose simply gave Bella her toolbox to hold. Rose climbed into the cab, placing the new radio on the seat before her.

"You really didn't have to get me anything", Bella said as she leaned into the cab of her own truck, she shifted her hold on the toolbox for a moment, lifting her now empty hand to rub her eyes. She placed her hands back to the toolbox once the task was done.

"Are you questioning the actions of a goddess?", Rose asked her with a perfectly arched eyebrow as she opened the toolbox and took out a tool. She turned back to her task of taking out the old radio, she spoke again, "It's the least I can do, you make Alice happy. Plus she might burn my car if I didn't get you a gift."

"You could've just gotten me a keychain or something and called it a day", She said with a slight blush on her face she spoke again in a quieter tone, "Sorry about earlier, I just woke up and I had less of a filter."

"I don't half-ass things, Swan. And I'm a mechanic. It just made sense", Rose said as she took out the old radio and started to put in the new one.

"So am I allowed to call you if I get a break down on the side of the road?', Bella asked as Rose could feel her eyes on her every moment.

"You could call, doesn't mean I'll come. It's not like you have my number anyway", Rose spoke in a cold, uncaring tone as she kept working.

"Is that reverse phycology I hear? Are you trying to get me to drop my filter, Hale?", Bella asked as she handed Rose the tool she pointed at inside the open toolbox.

"Well since I finally have you engaging in a conversation, instead of you staring at me like a gasping fish. Maybe I want you filterless", Rose spoke in that cold teasing tone that took a while to identify for anyone just meeting her.

"Are you flirt...Don't you have a boyfriend?", Bella asked with wide eyes and rosy red cheeks that made venom coat my teeth, I swallowed wondering how a memory someone else has can have such an effect on me.

"You started it, Swan", Rose pointed out as she looked away from Bella and finished installing the radio, She got out of the cab with the grace of a model, "I do have a boyfriend, Emmett McCarthy. He's a sweet goofball and excited to actually have a conversation with you at the party later."

"I wasn't trying to flirt with you like I said my filter was just gone", Bella hid her face with her hair as she offered Rose her toolbox.

"You're cute Swan. I'll see you at the party", Rose said as she took her toolbox and headed for her car.

"Thanks, Hale. For the radio", Bella called out with what could be described as glee before she headed back to her house as Rose drove off.

That emotion I didn't want to name bubbled up in my chest, filling my throat. I swallowed hard again, I wanted to go to Rose, ask her why she found it necessary to flirt with my Bella. Yet just as I was about to put down the icing and confront her, Jasper and Alice came into the house from the back door.

"You are so petty", Alice hissed as she came into the kitchen, poking a skinny finger on my shirt, right at one of the spaces between my ribs.

"You are so annoying", I shoot back at her with a glare as I tried to swat her hand away, "Can't you see I'm icing cakes for the party you want to throw."

"I can take over, so you can kick his butt, Alice", Rose offered with a grin that I wanted to smack off her face.

"No fighting in this house", Esme spoke sternly as she gave Alice, Rose and I, a glare before she went back to icing cakes.

"You won't have time to set up the booth at the bowling alley if we fight", I pointed out as I continued to swat her hand away and put the icing on the one more cupcake. I tossed the pastry bag at Rose before I spoke again, "Plus I have a camera to get since you told me to take plenty of pictures, Alice."

I ran up the stairs into my room, checked the camera then I got changed into a different outfit. I changed a few times, I wanted to look nice for Bella, I mean it is her birthday. I settled for frost green button up shirt, black dress pants with matching dress shoes. I packed everything I needed to take plenty of pictures in a bag that I bought for my camera a while ago. I looked at myself in the mirror, pale white skin, straight thin nose, high cheekbones, heavy-lidded eyes, with the unnatural color of gold, lips pink and thin with a slight cupid’s bow and reddish-brown hair. I ran my fingers through my hair again, trying to get it to that perfect messy look that will seem effortless. 

Time passed unnoticed as I tried to make my hair look perfect, that is until I heard Esme’s voice, “Oh Dear, you look fine.”

I turned to her with an unsure smile tugging at the corners of my lips as I spoke with a questioning tone, “Do I?”

“It’s a birthday party, not a date”, She reminded me as she moved behind me, fixing my collar as she continued, “There’s no need to be so nervous.” 

My eyebrows pulled together as I processed her words. Keeping my hands busy, by rolling up the sleeves to my elbows. I forced on making my voice sound nonchalant, “It’s been a while since we had human friends. Bella is different, I can’t read her, which makes her a danger if she ever finds out the truth.”

Esme let out a string of laughter that made me shift uncomfortably. Was I not convincing in the least? She took a sobering breath after her laughter died down, “I came to get you, everyone is heading for the bowling alley to set up, get going.”

“Right”, I agreed with her, planting a kiss on her cheek, before I gathered the bag. I told Esme of my love as I moved at my natural speed to the garage.

I grabbed the keys off of the rank and got into my silver stream. I got on the road, turning on the radio, which blasted the Barbie girl song. I swerved the car in my shock, I quickly straightened out the car as I growled in annoyance. I tried to change the station but nothing worked, I clenched my jaw tightly. I turned off the radio, knowing that Rose must have done this on Alice’s behalf. I just drove in silence the rest of the way to the bowling alley. I exit from my car with my bag in hand and my camera around my neck. If I was going to make things up to Alice, I had to take the best pictures ever tonight. 

I heard the loud engine of the freshly painted red truck that belonged to Bella Swan. I followed the sound, as she parked her truck. I made it to her truck as she stepped out of it with her phone in hand, she was wearing the dress that Alice gave her. Frost green just like my shirt, with a black ribbon tied around her waist, as well as a little black purse. Did Alice set this up? Surely not, since I made the decision on this shirt not that long ago, while Alice got that dress two days ago. I pulled my eyebrows together, trying to figure out if it were possible for Alice to set this up. Although it could have easily just been fate, trying to tie us together. I moved my eyes back to Bella so that I could finish taking in her outfit. Her hair is pushed back with the help of one of the headbands that Jasper was probably suggested into getting Bella by Alice. Around her neck lay a necklace, with a sapphire surrounded by little diamonds. She wore a pair of blue chucks on her feet that went well with her outfit. 

I lifted the camera, adjusting the zoom to take in her entire body and the way the light from the lamp post is shining on her from this angle. I took the first picture of many that were expected of me to take by Alice. The click sound alerted my presence to Bella, she looked up from her phone, narrowing her eyes at me with annoyance. 

“Pretty boy, please don’t tell me you're just skulking around taking pictures of women without their consent. Because if so, that’s creepy and gross and delete that picture”, She spoke sternly as she made her way over to me, the corner of her lips pulled in a frown. 

“What? No. Alice didn’t tell you, she’s making me take a thousand pictures of the birthday girl and her party. So I won’t be deleting that picture”, I told her as I moved the camera out of her reach as she got into my personal space. 

She closed her eyes and shifted the strap of the purse on her shoulder. I wondered what she was thinking. Something she said before brought itself to the forefront of my mind. A mischievous smile came on my face as I spoke, “Right, you don’t like being the center of attention. We could just ditch the party and go for a drive or something?” 

She bit her lower lip for ten seconds before she slowly released it. She looked up at me with those brown eyes of hers before she gave me a response, “I can’t do that to Alice, as tempting as that sounds.”

I raised an eyebrow at her as I asked in a teasing tone, “I tempt you, Swan?”

She turned away from me, heading for the entrance of the bowling alley. I followed her with a small smile on her face. Her heart beating faster and the blush creeping up her neck was enough of an answer for me at the moment. It made whatever I was feeling a bit easier, knowing that I had an effect on her. I picked up my pace, holding the door open for her, she kept her face hidden from me. I wondered what she was thinking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. Please leave me a comment, letting me know what you think!


	16. Birthday Past and present

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Bella dramatic from the lack of sugar and bold from the lack of sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I haven't updated in a while. I just felt like no one really wanted to read this story. But I wanted to write for it. So here we are. I hopw you enjoy and leave a comment.

Bella's Pov:

This day has been a lot and it isn't even over yet. First, with that phone call and Sasha. Then Dad. He smelt my tears and nearly broke my door with his knocking. 

He was worried the worse was happening as usual. That being said he isn't as bad as my Mother when it comes to worrying. I scrubbed my face clean with the back of my hand before I opened the door a crack.

"I'm fine Dad", I told him, staring up at him with tired eyes. I fought against a fake yawn before I spoke again, "Just a bad dream."

"You've been having them a lot lately. Which is better than not sleeping at all like when we first moved from Philly", Dad spoke with concern as he tried to scoop out my room for any danger from the crake I allowed with the door.

The hole in my chest wailed out her name in sorrow and longing. I closed my eyes tightly, blowing out a slow breath before I spoke, "Ok. So I'm going to try to go back to sleep now."

"Alright, Happy birthday kiddo", He smiled before he planted a kiss on my forehead and left me be.

My quietly spoken thanks followed after him as I closed the door. I flopped on my bed, curling into a ball as I mentally screamed in agony. I laid in the bed for hours after that. Replaying memories of my time with Sasha.

I moved on autopilot when my alarm went off, letting me know it's time to get ready for class. The one class I have with Edward. I didn't bother eating anything before I left, I blared music as I drove. When I got to the parking lot and spotted Edward heading in my direction with a smile, I felt my heart flutter.

I turned away from him, ignoring my body's response. So I didn't see the van heading towards me, until I heard the tires screech. I stared at the van as it sped towards me with deadly intent.

I wondered if whatever pain I'd feel from this coalition would be less than the pain that still lingers from this morning. I was going to let the van hit me, the physical pain would be a good distraction from the emotional pain.

It is an added bonus, knowing that the van wouldn't kill me, since I'm not fully human. Edward ruined my plans by getting between me and the van.

After class ended and I was able to go home, did I realize that I was in a better mood. I didn't see my Dad's police cursor, so I knew I'd have the house to myself. 

Which is a good thing, since I wouldn't have to actually have the whole, I'm going to a party my friend is throwing for my birthday speil. 

I popped a hot pocket in the microwave before I made my up to my room, with my package under my arm. On my bed layed two presanes that caused me to raise an eyebrow.

I placed the package on the end of the bed before I reached for the dream catcher with a little note on top. I recognize the handwriting as my Dad's. The note said, I hope this helps with the bad dreams.

I smiled as put the note on my nightstand and hooked the dreamcatcher on the side of my headboard. I moved to the second present that is wrapped in a box, I unwrapped the box and saw another note. 

The handwriting belonged to Dove, it read, Happy birthday, Isa. Wear it for me at the party. Under her handwriting was Sasha's, it read, I hope it's still one of your favorites. 

Under the note sat a smaller box next to a first edition of Wuthering Heights by Emily Bronte. My eyes stung with unshed tears as my heart fluttered in my chest, like a bird trying to escape its cage.

I closed my eyes tightly before I grabbed the smaller box and opened it. It was a necklace with my birthstone, surrounded by diamonds, of course Dove would get me bling. A scoff like laugh left me before I moved on to the package that Alice handed to me. 

I opened it to reveal a frost green dress with a collection of colorful headbands on top. Two more notes, one from Alice and one from Jasper, wishing me a happy birthday. I put all my gifts up so that I had plenty of space to lay down, the second my head hit the pillow I was out like a light.

I am sitting on the bay window, in a room that is unfamiliar to me. A book in my hand and rain falling outside. It was the book Sasha got me for my birthday, the sound of footsteps made me turn.

Sasha came into the room, wearing a red checkered shirt and overalls. Her hair is up in a messy ponytail, her lips stretched in a smile, while she held two mugs.

She sat on the other end of the bay window, offering me one of the mugs, "Hot Leaf juice, just the way you like it, Beautiful."

I flipped the book, having my thigh hold the book apart so that I didn't lose my page. I reached for the mug with a playful eye roll, embracing the electricity I felt from her touch as I took the mug. 

I gave her a few giggles as I fully processed what she said, before I spoke, "What is so wrong about the word tea?"

She took a sip of her tea before she answered me. She moved my ankles until my calves were draped over her lap, "The word tea, doesn't make you laugh, my love."

I scooted closer to her before taking a sip from my own mug. I moaned at the taste before I spoke again, "It's perfect, Silk."

"I aim to please you, Beautiful. I'm glad I succeeded", Sasha smiled as she took another sip form her mug.

I placed my mug on the floor, and placed my book beside it after putting a bunny ear on the page I stopped on. I moved until I straddled her lap, she gave me a raised eyebrow as I took the mug from her.

I bend back to place the mug at the side of her feet. Sasha's hand on my wasit made me feel safe from the slight worry that I'd fall. She would never let me fall, I faced her again, lifting my hands to cup her soft cheeks.

"I think such behavior warens a reward", I told her as I leaned forward, brushing my nose against hers before I moved closer, mingling our breaths, my lips touched hers.

She leans forward, adding a gentle pressure that I matched immediately. The hole was gone and everything felt better than it had in months. Then I woke up to the sound of someone throwing rocks at my window. A bubbling hope entered my chest as I reached the window, yet it was dashed away at the sight of Rosalie Hale. 

It wasn't like I am unhappy with the sight of Rosalie in my backyard, I was hoping for someone else. The conversation I had with her was enlightening, I decided to make myself a quick sandwich before I got ready for the party. On the account of how I nearly fell on my ass because I got out of the bed too fast. Once I was ready for the party, I wrote a quick note for my Dad, letting him know where'd I be.

I got into my truck, turned on the radio and started to drive to the bowling alley with the god send that is gps directions. I found that while talking to Edward as we entered the building, that the hole felt smaller, less painful. 

But it was still there, still very real. I distracted myself by looking around, this place wasn't strictly bowling alley, it also had a sizable arcade in the building.

“Do you always leave people in frustrating suspense when asked a question or am I just special?”, Edward asked with a slightly raised eyebrow as he lead me to the section of the building that was for bowling.

I rolled my bottom lip in my mouth and slowly released it between my teeth. I stopped bit stride to allow some people to walk past us from the little prize store. 

Edward stopped beside me, turning more in my direction, leaning his head down in a way that make us eye level. I found myself following the urge that suddenly seized me. 

My hand lifted into the air, settling on the soft reddish brown locks of hair that resides on Edward’s head. When he didn’t move back, or say anything, or showed any expression that is clear disconfont, I kept my hand right where it was. I let my fingers thread through his hair lightly, cominting the feeling to memory. I trailed my hand down the side of his head, tracing the smoothness of his cool skin before I dropped my hand completely.

I turned away from him, making a quick jerk of my chin forward, I kept walking. I didn’t bother to look behind me as I got closer to the bowling alley.

I spotted the others at one of the middle alleys, talking to each other in hushed tones. I was heading toward them when Edward came up to my side, placing a hand on the small of my back to steer me in a different direction.

I looked up at him questioningly and he gave me two words, “Shoes exchange.”

His hand stayed on the small of my back as we made our way to the counter where a guy stood straighter and smiled a little brighter at the sight of us.We did the exchange, without any mishaps. The entire time, Edward’s hand stayed on the small of my back.

I didn’t find the urge to push him away, with is odd because I usually keep people at arm’s length because of what I am. Yet still, when I was with Sasha I couldn't get close enough to her to satisfy, even with the fear gnawing away at my deiser. With Edward, that need is slowing growing steadily and that fear isn’t as great.

I suppose it’s because we are the same in a way, even if I am only half human and half vampire. Once our shoes changed, we made our way to where, Alice, Rosalie, Jasper, and Emmett were, ready to play.

“Hey, it’s the birthday girl!”, Emmett’s voice is booming and excited as he quickly came over to us and picked me up, twirling me around.

My face burned with embarrassment as I wondered how many eyes were on us right now. My body stayed tensed as I waited for Emmett to put me back on the ground. I closed my eyes at the clicks from the camera coming from Edward’s direction. Once I stood on my own again, I placed a hand on my cheek to help stabilize my stance and stop the dizziness.

“So, how many punches do I owe you, Swan?”, Emmett asked with wide grin, flashing dimples at me that reminded me of Dove’s.

“Dude, I came to bowl, not to get my bones broken by the hulk”, I said jokingly with a scoff as I took a few large steps closer to Edward. I bit my lower lip wondering if my words came out more harsh than funny, but I relaxed at whatever response he's about to give. I was already thinking of the right words to say in case he misunderstood me.

Emmett chuckled and rubbed the back of his head, he lifted his other hand in a friendly surrender before he spoke, “Ok, no punching, my bad. Anyway, you wanna do a little competition between friends. Alice and Jasper, versus you and Edward, versus Rose and I?”

I gave a shrug before I stepped closer to him, “Sure, sounds fun.”

Rosalie came over to me, with a grin on her face and whispered in my ear, “I told you he was excited.”

"Let's say right now, not to hold any guards to whoever wins", Jasper spoke up with a grin on his face as he rubbed his hands together excitedly.

Alice rolled her eyes at him as she shoved him slightly towards the balls. Emmett laughed again joining Jasper as he said, "Good to know you won't be mad at Rosie and me".

Rosalie gave me an apologetic look before she joined her boyfriend. Alice embraced me in a hug that made a grunt leave me, at her strength. I tried to hug her back as hard as humanly possible, since I didn't want to blow my secret yet. I was so focused on that, I didn't have time to react properly to getting my picture taken by Edward. I suppose I’d have to get use to that click noise throughout this party.


	17. Closer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Bella bowls badly while getting closer to the Cullens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update, I kinda lost my drive for this story a little. I hope you all enjoy!

Bella's Pov:

Every time I threw the stinking ball, it somehow ended up in the gutter. I felt my cheeks flush at the embarrassment. Because of course, I was the first one to go. With every eye on me, and I couldn't manage to hit one freaking pin. I took a breath before I turned to face the group of beautiful college students. I wondered what reaction they'd have for me, would they laugh and tease me like in high school whenever I'd trip in the hall?

Edward walked up to me with a silver bowling ball in hand. His lips curled in a lopsided smirk, his golden eyes light with mirth. He looks even better with that smile, his velvety voice floated in the air, "Here I was afraid you might somehow knock yourself out with the ball. It was a very good try, Bumble B."

My eyes widened a fraction at his words, the urge to punch him in his perfect jawline suddenly rose, like bile. I took in a quick breath to calm myself, my lungs filled with the scent of him, rich yet mellow honey warmed by the sunlight that only comes in spring. It reminded me of a different scent of honey, one that I dreamt about recently. Before I knew what I was doing, I closed my eyes.

Recalling how Sasha smelled. Her scent of honey warmed by the sunlight of summer, mixed with wildflowers. The hole in my chest trembled and wailed out her name, in a way that didn't want to stay in my body.

I made a scoff like noise before I opened my eyes and realized that Edward was staring at me. Amusement, curiosity and something else swimming in his eyes.

I blushed a darker shade before I briskly went back to my seat, feeling embarrassed yet again. I leaned back in the seat, sinking into it a bit. I tried to be as subtle as possible about rubbing the blush off my cheeks as if it would help.

Alice gave me a smile as she spoke, "You'll get better Miss. Moonlight. I'm sure of it."

I gave her a weak smile in turn, as I half wondered if she meant the ache in my chest or my bowling skills. Even though I knew, she knew nothing of the hole in my chest.

I haven't breathed a word about it to anyone, aside from when I mentioned Sasha's nickname to Edward. I found myself trying to picture Sasha and Edward together with me. I shook my head, telling myself to focus on the now.

I allowed my eyes to flicker over to Emmett who spoke to me, sounding much like a cool older brother, "Don't sweat it, Bella. I sucked my first time at this as well. I kept throwing the ball too hard, I swear I missed all the pins because it managed to go over them."

A laugh left my lips, as I imaged the scene perfectly, before I spoke with amusement in my voice, "Seriously?"

A click turned my attention to Edward, who was facing me with the camera, looking down at whatever picture he just took of me. I turn to Alice as Emmett grabbed a ball and made his way up the lane, while he answered my question, "Yup, it just takes practice."

"Is Edward really going to take a thousand pictures tonight?", I asked her as Emmett rolled the ball, I pointed a thumb at Edward as he took a seat beside me.

"Absolutely, you only turn 19 once, right? Plus, isn't that the thing nowadays documenting everything in photos and videos?", Alice answered my question with a bright smile and a few rhetorical questions of her own.

Emmett hollered in victory at his strike, which put me in high alert. It was so loud and booming that my instincts just took over. I quickly scanned the immediate area for any danger but found nothing out of the ordinary. I took a calming breath as I silently cursed my dad for those drills he'd put me through all my life. Preparing me for the event that we get separated, or if anyone found out about me, and tattled to the infamous Volturi.

I felt Edward's eyes on me before I heard his velvet voice, speak with concern, "Are you ok?"

I watched as Rose planted a kiss on Emmett's cheek as she went up for her turn. I nodded my head at Edward's question as my eyes focused on Rose's incredibly gorgeous legs. The way she walked up a bit then released the ball on the downswing of her arm, was elegant in a way that had to belong to a goddess. She didn't get a strike, but it was a better score than I had. Alice went up for her turn, the way she moved reminded me of a ballerina.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Jasper moved a seat closer to me. He liked to give me space and try to beat my score on various apps. The ideal friendship for two people, who gets drained from being around people for too long. His slightly southern accented voice reached my ears, "I hope you liked the gift I got you."

Jasper was very straightforward about not knowing what to get me for my birthday. I tried to tell him, he didn't need to get me anything. He insisted anyway, saying whatever I pick can be a symbol of our friendship. I smirked at him, as I turned to face him. 

I answered his question in a way that could be mistaken for sarcasm, "I do, it was exactly what I asked for. Thanks, Jasper."

Jasper flashed me a grin, before he spoke again, "That's what friends do, right? You know it's kinda hard to tell when you are being sarcastic."

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Alice making her way back over form her turn. I playfully shoved Jasper's shoulder as I said, "I have faith you'll get better at it. Go, knock down some pins."

Jasper chuckled as he got up to do just that. Alice took his seat, grinning at me as she said, "We should make this a thing. A big hang out, once a month. That would be so fun!"

I scowled as I thought about it, pulling my lower lip between my teeth. I would feel bad because I have the distinct feeling that Alice would be correlating each of those monthly hangouts and paying for them as well. Then again, being around them is fun. Friends are a good thing to have again.

I gave her a shrug, as I watch Jasper grab a bowling ball and do his roll. I bit my lower lip, spending time around them and pretending to be fully human, can easily get very exhausting. Also, I didn't want to damage my new friendships, like I probably did with Sasha.

I drew out the words slowly, "Maybe, not sure yet. Miss Sunshine."

She pouted at me as she grabbed my arm. She flashed me puppy dog eyes as she started to rock us both lightly, "Promise, you'll think about it, at least."

I flicked Alice's forehead, before I spoke in a teasing tone, "You are very clingy to me, for a girl that has a boyfriend. He might get jealous you know."

Alice flashed me a wide smile before she climbed on my lap, wrapping her arms around my neck. I shifted and placed an arm around her waist, just to make sure she was comfortable. As Jasper came back from his great roll, Alice planted multiple kisses on my cheek. 

She turned to face Jasper as she snuggled into the nook of my neck before she stated proudly, "You're not best friends until people think you're in a romantic relationship with each other, Right Jazz?"

My face felt like an inferno as her words reminded me of a night that is painful to think about now. I forced myself to stay in the present. Jasper chuckled and planted a kiss on Alice's forehead before he scooped her up from my hold, "Whatever you say, Ma'am."

Alice returned Jasper’s affection and I turned to face Edward. Taking in his beauty as he seemed to scowl at Alice and Jasper. I raised an eyebrow, wondering what he was thinking. Glad that he could distract me from what I didn't want to think about at the moment. He is the best distraction I've found so far, but he's more than that. I repeated his words back to him, "Are you ok?"

His eyes flicked to me, I watched as his face lost its scowl. He gave me a small smile as answered my question, "Yes, thanks for asking. Do you want me to help you score some points, Bumble B?"

"Are you sure, you're up for it Pretty boy?", I asked him with an almost wicked smirk on my lips as I stood up and grabbed my ball.

Edward walked up with me, a step behind. He placed his hands on my shoulders as he spoke in a hushed tone, his cool breath fanned against my ear, "Bend your knees a little, relax the shoulders".

I followed his instruction, ignoring the goosebumps that rose on my skin from his whispers. His hand moved down my arm, guiding it back.

"Aim and release", he spoke like a patience teacher, as his hand touched mine on the upswing.

Electricity sank in my skin and ran through my nerves, just like with Sasha. I gasped in surprise, turning to face him in one motion. His face mirrored mine in surprise, his golden eyes staring down at his hand. Just like I did when I first touched Sasha's skin. The only difference is, it felt stronger than the first time. His golden eyes locked onto my brown ones, I bit my lower lip. I hoped the sounds of pins being knocked over covered the pounding of my heartbeat.

"Did you feel that?", Edward asked me, as he pulled his eyebrows together a fraction. He moved closer to me as he waited for an answer.

Luckily, I didn't need to give one. Since, Emmett called out my result with enthusiasm, "You got a strike. Way to go, high five?'

I moved away from Edward, giving Emmett the high five he offered. My palm stung slightly after the impact. I decided to not touch Edward’s skin again, the electricity reminded me too much of Sasha. What is it about Edward Cullen that brings up thoughts of Sasha? 

Why did I feel electricity when I touched her skin? Do I even really want to know the answers to those questions? I was so wrapped up in my thoughts that I only half listened to everyone congratulating me on the strike and gave automated smiles and thanks in response. I sat back down at my seat, sinking into it. I closed my eyes tightly trying to push all these thoughts out of my mind. 

“What are you thinking about?”, Edward’s velvety voice was closer than I expected, I peeked at him with one eye. 

He was seated beside me, looking at me curiosity with a tinge of frustration clouding his golden eyes. I let out a breath before I answered his question, “Nothing.”

He arched an eyebrow at me, the corner of his lip curling a little before he spoke, “I highly doubt that, Bumble B.”

I closed my eyes again, tilting my head back. It is a bit easier to talk to him right now, without having to look at him. For some reason, staring at him just then, made me want to spill all my secrets. I took a deep breath, inhaling his scent, which calmed me and made me ache for her. I spoke again avoiding his question, “I really do pique your interest, don’t I? Pretty boy”

“Yes”, He answered me immediately with blatant honesty. I shifted a bit in my seat, swallowing down the urge to spill my guts again. 

I decided to give him a bit of that honesty back. I rolled my head in his direction, lifting my eyelids a fraction, in a lazy sort of way.

I gave him a soft smile before I answered his question from earlier, “You do tempt me, Edward Cullen. In a dangerous way.”

Before he could reply I lifted my head and smiled at him a bit wider, “You’ll help me put up a good fight against Emmett and the goddess, right? I kinda want to beat them.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the read, please leave a comment. See you all next time.


	18. Are you insane?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Edward gets shocked by Bella, in more ways than one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all will enjoy. I'm excited to read the comments on this one!

Edward's Pov:

Electricity danced on my skin, ran through my veins like lighting, desperate to touch the earth during a storm. The electricity seized my slow beating heart. Not unlike the way her scent called to the monster that I truly am. How many mysteries can those brown eyes hold? By the sound of her heartbeat, and the mirrored expression on her face, I knew she felt the same thing. Yet still, I needed to ask her. 

I needed her to say it. Out loud. So I spoke in a whisper, taking a step closer, “Did you feel that?”

Emmett gave Bella an out for the conversation, without realizing it. When he offered her a high five for the strike that she rolled. Of course, Bella took the out gladly.

It was something that I could add to the list of words that describe Bella. She is evasive when questions are about her that dig deep. I suppose that is something that I get to add, to my curiosity that surrounds her like a fog.

I lifted my camera, capturing the moment of Bella and Emmett sharing a high five. I looked down at the photo as it appeared on the little screen. I listened to my family giving her congratulations on her first roll. I placed my camera down before I took my own roll. I managed a spare and high fived Emmett.

I walked over to Bella, taking in the expression on her face. I picked up my camera and took a quick picture. Taking in the details on her face, committing it to memory before I spoke again, "What are you thinking about?"

I sat beside her, as her eyes opened and forced solely on me. I liked the feeling of her eyes on me. Much more than I should, in all honesty. I'm sure anyone could get addicted to it easily. Every song that involved brown eyes started to pop in my head.

I almost missed her answer as I lost myself in my thoughts about her, "Nothing."

I didn't believe that one bit. I just wanted to know her better. So, I suppose I should be normal and ask her. She did agree to answer every question I had.

With an arched eyebrow, I questioned her, "I highly doubt that, Bumble B."

Her eyes shut to me, and I resisted the urge to whisper to her. No, look at me. How can one girl have such an effect on me? Maybe, she really is some kind of demon? But how can she be, when she is good.

My thoughts were interrupted by her voice, "I really do pique your interest, Don't I, Pretty Boy?"

"Yes", I answered her question immediately. 

Not bothering to hide or evade her questions. I wanted to be as honest as I could when it comes to her. I watched as she rolled her neck in my direction, then slowly revealed her eyes to me. 

I gave her a smile as she answered my question, "You do tempt me, Edward Cullen. In a dangerous way."

I wanted to say a few different things in response to what she just said. Yet before I could, she was speaking again, "You'll help me put up a good fight against Emmett and the goddess, right? I kinda want to beat them."

I smiled at her as I answered her, "Anything for a friend, right?"

"He means anything for you", I heard Jasper say the words too fast for any human to hear. Which meant he said those words simply to tease me.

I glared over at him as I spoke again, "I kind of want to beat Alice and Jasper as well."

"You want to beat both of teams. What, you want to take on the world next?", Bella asked me with a raised eyebrow, her voice held a teasing tone that almost sound mocking.

"Let's just see how this party ends first, shall we?", I asked her as I watched my sibling take their turns at the alley.

Bella seemed be even more careful about us touching. Did she feel the electricity I felt? If so, did it scare her? I decided not to bring it up tonight. Even if I wanted to, the opportunity didn't present itself. I was too busy, taking pictures and coaching Bella on how to make another strike.

I noticed how, Bella got along with my siblings. The teasing between our group seemed endless as time went on. We were on the last roll. Bella was up. She needed to roll three strikes and we'd win, beating both Alice and Jasper, as well as Rose and Emmett.

"You got this Bumble B”, I told her encouragingly as I gave her a pat on the shoulder.

I took a few steps back to give her, space. I watched in amazement as Bella made the three strikes. My sibling and I cheered for her in shock and awe. Bella turned to me and rushed in my arms, I held her close to me, following my instincts. Her scent filled my lungs, the burning of thirst wasn’t as bad before. Her warm body felt great against mine, it was almost as if I was meant to hold her.

I wondered if Bella felt the same way. I pulled back my head so that I could see her eyes. Those brown eyes of hers captured me. I leaned in closer to her face. I just wanted to be closer, she followed my lead. We moved closer to each other, our foreheads touched.

My hair acting as a barrier between our skin. Bella's eyes flickered down my face. My eyes did the same, landing on her lips. Our eyes moved from lips to eyes. We got closer even more than, Bella's stomach growled lightly. We slowly, reluctantly pulled away from each other. 

The blush that spread on her face, flared up the thirst in my throat. I swallowed as I thought about if her face would look more or less pink if we had kissed. My cheeks suddenly felt hot from that thought. I shouldn't be that closer to her.

I didn't want to be tempted to hurt my Bella. I walked over to our seats and I lifted my camera. Taking a picture of her blushing face. I looked down at the photo as I stopped breathing. Without my sense of smell, I would appreciate her blush all the more.

"Good thing, mom packed these cupcakes, huh?", Emmett said as he opened up the containers, one with blood in the batter, and one without.

Bella smiled sheepishly as she walked over to me, taking her seat beside me. She mumbled to me as Jasper, and Emmett got paper plates, "Delete that picture, Pretty boy."

I gave her a pout as I showed her the picture on the screen of the camera. I argued with her lightly, "But you look so bewitching, Bumble B."

She raised an eyebrow before she lets out a scoff, "You know that sounds like flirting right?"

I said the first response that came to mind as my cheeks tinted pink, "Is there a reason I shouldn't?"

"Two reasons you shouldn't", She said with shock on her face from my bold response.

She turned her head away from me, grabbing a plate with a blood-free cupcake on it. She spoke as an afterthought, "Well three actually."

"None of which you'll be explaining to me. So, I'll just say, If you want me to stop, I will, Bella", I told her as I reached for my own plate with a blood mixed cupcake.

I glanced over on Bella as she peeled away the wrapping on the lower half of the cupcake. Her brown eyes met mine for a few seconds, before going back down on her cupcake.

She spoke again then took a large bite of the cupcake, "I didn't say that."

I notice that some icing clung to her skin, right next to her lips. It took me a moment to realize I was reaching out to wipe the icing off her face. Yet, even then it was too late, I was already on this course and I didn't want to stop.

Bella made me stop by grabbing my wrist. Skin against skin, the electricity shot through my body just like earlier. My eyes moved from the icing on her skin to her eyes. There seemed to be a battle between letting me touch her and stopping me fully.

"You have icing on you", I said as a way of explaining my actions.

I stretched out my index finger further, wiping off the icing from her skin. I moved my hand forward more, Bella's grip on me didn't tighten nor did it loosen. I moved my thumb on her skin to get the last remnants of the icing.

“There”, I told her as I pulled my hand back, licking the icing off my fingers, “all clean.”

I closed my eyes in bliss at the taste of her skin mixed with the icing. How would her blood taste mix with the icing? No, I won’t hurt her. She let go of my wrist.

The electricity dying out on my skin made me snap my eyes open. Once my eyes met hers. I watched as they seemed to be another battle of emotions. 

She looked almost regretful as she spoke again, “Maybe flirting isn’t the best idea.”

“I’m sorry, I just”, I tried to explain what I was feeling when I decided touching her like that would be ok.

“No, I understand, it's fine, She saved me from having to finish that thought.

Another blush painted her cheeks as she gave me a look that made me believe her. Which also meant that she felt the electricity as well. Even so, I wanted her to say it out loud.

I asked her in a whisper, “You feel this electricity when we touch, right?”

Bella just put the rest of the cupcake in her mouth, icing tainted her lips. She licked it away then gave me a smile. I realized two things at the same time. She wouldn’t be answering my question yet. And I would do whatever it took to protect that smile.

“Edward!”, The sound of Alice calling my name mentally made me aware that Bella and I weren’t alone.

It felt like whenever I talked to Bella, we got sucked into our own little world. I tilted my head in Alice’s direction as I took a bite of my own cupcake. Alice shared a vision she just had with me.

It featured Bella and me as well as a young woman I have never seen before laying on the bed in a room I didn’t recognize. The vision seemed a little fuzzy. It looked like we were all cuddling, Bella leaned forward and kissed me. It only lasted a few seconds. The woman I didn’t recognize moved between Bella and me, which causes us to laugh. Bella and the woman shared a kiss, then the woman turned sharing a kiss with me.

She spoke with a satisfied smile on her face, “And all's right with the world again.”

A series of different emotions ran though my body so intensely that I started to choke on my second bite of cupcake. Bella started to pat my back while Alice tossed me a container of warmed up blood that she always carries, just in case. I turned away from Bella as I continued to choke while opening up the container.

I took a few sips of the blood to wash down the cupcake. I wiped the blood off my lips and used my tongue to clean my teeth in haste. I didn't want Bella to think anything was wrong if she saw blood on me. I closed the container and turned back to Bella as I passed it to Alice. Bella reached out toward my face, which made me grab her wrist.

"Your face is dirty", She said as she moved against my hold, wiping the stain of red that was on my skin.

As she pulled her thumb closer to her lips, I tightened my hold on her wrist, "Don't."

She seemed to narrow her eyes in defiance before she licked her thumb clean. She closed her eyes for a moment, then she spoke again with a smirk playing on her lips, "This isn't my first taste of blood, pretty boy."

"How did you know?", I asked her as I felt my entire body tense, while a certain part of me became hard.

I ignored that part of me. The mood of the room shifted from easy going to tense.

"I've seen blood before, and it smells like rust and salt. The taste is ok", Bella answered my question with a nonchalant shrug.

"Why aren't you freaking out more?"Rose was the one to ask Bella with an arched eyebrow.

Bella started at Rose for a few seconds then she looked away. She looked at each one of us then she took a deep breath.

Her next words came out faster and quicker than humanly possible, "I'm used to seeing someone drink blood. My parents are vampires, I knew what you all were at first sight. "

"Are you insane Isabella? Why would you want to be friends with vampires?", I asked her as stared at her in disbelief. Any sane person would be running away after learning their friends are vampires, right?

"No, I'm not crazy", She spoke in a stren tone as gave me a slight scowl as she continued to speak adamantly, "I needed friends, I knew you don't drink from humans, because of your eyes. I knew I wouldn't have to walk on eggshells with my secret. I thought you guys would find it easier to be around me as well, without worrying about your secret."

Everyone freaks out and starts asking questions. Bella dodges the questions, by saying that her dad can't know about what they were because he'd freak out. She steered the conversation to how everyone was doing with their classes. Which sprung the conversation of My sibling and I talking about how many degrees we already possessed.

Alice has a degree in fashion design and international business. Jasper has a degree in history and art. Emmett has a degree in philosophy and mechanical engineering. Rose has a degree in Electrical engineering, business, astrophysics, and medicine. I hold two degrees in the medical field, as well as music and a few langue degrees. Bella joked that she has a lot of catching up to do.

That's when Bella checked the time and declared the party was officially over. The party ended with unanswered questions, yet we all felt closer to Bella. I didn't want this closeness to go away.

I grabbed her container of cupcakes as I spoke, "I'll walk you to your car. Who knows what shape these cupcakes would be in if I let you carry them Bumble B."

Bella rolled her eyes at me as she stood up. She gave hugs to the rest of my family before she leads the way to her truck, holding the doors open for me. We walked side by side, in the crisp cool air of the night, that just started to blanket the world. We stopped next to her truck, Bella unlocked her truck. She took the container from me and placed it in the cab of her truck. 

“Thanks, Pretty boy”, Bella gave me a soft smile as she lightly tossed her keys in the palm of her hand. 

“I should get you a different gift, I feel like you won’t take that trip anytime soon”, I told her as I slipped my hands in my pockets. 

“Don’t go through all that trouble for me”, She patted my shoulder as she entered her truck and closed the door behind her. 

I grasped at straws as I thought of ways to continue the conversation. I leaned against her truck, similarly to how I did earlier. I knocked against the window and waited for her to roll the window down. She looked at me with a raised eyebrow and a million things ran through my head. 

“When are we going to be looking over the project together?”, I asked her as I tried not to sigh, knowing that that is the only question, I’ll get an answer for. 

“After class tomorrow, then we’ll double check stuff in class on Friday and make notecards. That way when Monday comes, we’ll both be ready to present”, Bella said as she pulled out her phone and started to make marks on her calendar. 

We talked about times and places then there was nothing left to say about it. I told her to be safe and she returned the sentiment. I walked over to my car unwillingly. What is it about Bella that makes me want to never leave her side?


	19. A painfully amazing memory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Bella remembers a very hard day.

Bella's Pov:

"Morning Bells", My father said as he offered me a bowl of instant banana flavored oatmeal.

"Morning Dad", I smiled as I took the bowl from him. I sat at the small table in the kitchen, as I said, "Thanks."

"How'd you sleep?", He asked as he sat across from me. He started to eat from his own bowl of blood-red tinted oatmeal, as he waited for an answer.

I already had a spoon full of oatmeal in my mouth when he asked the question. I quickly swallowed it, lifting my hand to cover my mouth as I answered him, "Ok, no different than usual."

He gave me a scoff before he ate another spoonful. I ate more as I waited for him to explain himself.

He pointed his now empty spoon in my direction, "Your sleeping better probably because of those friends I still haven't met."

I gave him a shrug as I swallowed another mouthful of oatmeal. I looked down at the bowl as I spoke again, "They aren't a danger to us and they don't know anything to be in danger themselves"

"I just want to know the people that are making my daughter, happy. Is that wrong?", He questioned me before he continued to eat his breakfast.

I finished the bowl quickly and looked up at my Dad. I gave him a soft sad smile, "The last time I introduced you to my friends, we had to leave town a week later. Four years of friendship just severed. I didn't even have time to say goodbye. So, you see why I'm not jumping at the chance to introduce you to the friends I just made a month and a half ago."

I stood up with my bowl and spoon. I headed over to the sink and started to wash my dirty dishes. I tensed as I heard Dad turn to face me while in his chair. 

"At least at this point, I could point out Sasha and Dove from a crowd. I don't know what your new friends even look like", He spoke in a matter of fact tone.

"Dad, please. You'll meet them, eventually. I have to get ready for class", I told him as I quickly left the kitchen and headed up to my room.

I went through my drawers to find something to wear for class. Today is Friday and I only have the one class with Edward. The more time I spent with Edward the more things I learned that I really liked about him. 

Things like his kindness, his love of music. The way that he gets a cute wrinkle between his eyebrows when he concentrates enough. The way I can talk to him for hours, banter with him. I like the way he never pushes too hard for answers that I'm not willing to give.

Being with Edward makes me feel happy in a way that I am greedy for. He makes the hole in my chest feel almost healed. I wondered how long would it be until I didn't feel the hole anymore. The hole seemed to whale in protest. I lifted my hand up, touching my chest, rubbing it in soothing circles.

The buzzing on my phone brought me out of my thoughts. I grabbed my phone and stared at the screen. It was a message from Edward.

It read- You can always say no. Also, the class is canceled today.

I raised an eyebrow as I wondered what he meant by the first half of his message. That is until I got another text from Alice.

It read- Sleepover my house. yes or yes?

I bite my lower lip as I thought about the last sleepover I attended. I introduced Sasha and Dove to my father. We left for Dove's house, for the sleepover. When we arrived Sasha stayed by the car while on the phone as Dove and I unloaded my bags. I remember that Sasha looked upset when she came into the house.

I wasn't able to really comfort her until later that night since she kept insisting that she was fine. Dove helped to distract us with movies and snacks. We were watching the resident evil series, Dove went to refill the snacks. Sasha and I were cuddling on the couch, somehow we always ended up really close to each other.

Not that it was something I ever complained about, though I did always wonder about the electricity I felt when we touched. Sasha was laying her head on my shoulder. I brushed my thumb against the soft skin of her cheek. I took a breath as the electricity buzzed through my body.

I tilted my head down as spoke in a whisper, "Are you alright, silk?"

"I'm fine, beautiful", She lifted her head a bit, rubbing her cheek against my hand, in a way that reminded me of a cat.

I shifted in a way that caused Sasha to shift as well. I turned so that I am facing her more than the T.V. I raised my eyebrow at her, "Really? Because I will fight whoever made you so upset."

Sasha let out a laugh as she said, "I don't want you fighting my Mom, Beautiful."

I blinked in surprise as I repeated her, "Your mom. You never really talk about her."

Sasha gave me a smirk as she said, "You know the old saying, if you don't have something nice to say, don't say anything."

I lifted my hands up to cup her adorable face between my hand, "You know, you can talk to me about anything, right? At any time."

Sasha grinned at me, fluttering her eyelashes as she spoke, "Aw, I feel so loved."

I pinched her cheeks lightly as I spoke sternly, "I do love you, Sasha."

"I love you too, Bella", She returned the sentiment, but I could see a sadness in her eyes that I didn't understand.

I wanted to make that sadness go away. I knew that Sasha wouldn't suddenly be willing to open up fully about her mother with me. I slowly let my hands move down to her neck. I thought about what I could do now. One thing came to mind and I followed it without a doubt. 

I leaned forward, planting a soft kiss on Sasha's lips. She kissed me back without hesitation. I was right, her lips felt soft like silk. The electricity felt stronger and warmer than it ever had. I pulled Sasha closer as a pang of hunger I never knew seized me. I wanted her closer, I leaned back as my hands moved down her body. One of Sasha's hand tangled in my hair as her other gripped the arm of the couch behind me. The kiss became urgent, rougher, hungry. 

I parted my lips and brushed her lips with my tongue. I wanted to taste her. She pulled back, my eyes snapped open. My lips still puckered seeking more. Sasha's head was bowed, her breath coming out in pants. I wanted to say something, but all I could think to say is, sorry. Even though I didn't feel sorry at all for kissing her. Maybe because I moved too fast. 

I licked my lips before I whispered her name, "Sasha. I'm sorry, did I go too fast?"

She didn't respond immediately. She got off the couch without letting me see her face. My heart pounded in my chest. It wasn't until she was almost out of the room that she spoke, "I'll be right back."

Fear from what will come next and delight from what just happened wrestled in my head. The fear increased as Sasha distanced herself from me for the rest of the night. She acted the same as she usually did, but she put a physical distance between us. It was only in the morning, when I was about to leave did Sasha come and talk to me. She seemed really nervous which didn't help me convince myself that everything was fine. 

I bit my lower lip as I realized that I couldn't lose Sasha. I tried to sound convincing as I spoke, "I don't want to lose you over a kiss. Can we just forget it ever happened?"

Sasha stared at me, her eyes widen a fraction. She took a slow breath before she spoke, "Bella, I'll never forget that kiss. Actually, I've been thinking about this for a long time. I thought I could ignore it but last night proved me wrong. Ugh, this is so hard."

I swallowed as hope started to bubble up in my chest, despite what I just said. I gave Sasha a small smile as I spoke in a soothing tone, "Breath, silk. you can tell me anything."

I pulled my eyebrows together as I wondered if those were the right words to say right now. By the way, Sasha smiled at me, confirmed that I said the right thing. She stepped closer, she cupped my face just as I did her last night. I felt my face flushed as I thought about that kiss again. 

She leaned forward, and whispered near my ear, "I'm in love with you, my beautiful Bella. Will you be my girlfriend?" 

My eyes widened at the words that just left her mouth. I exhaled in shock, as my body warmed. I continued to feel like I was being shocked with electricity when she let go of me. Her face flushed as she immediately spoke again, "It's ok, you don't have to answer right now. Take all the time you need to think it over, ok?" 

I wanted to say yes at that moment. But something stopped me, fear. If I said yes, we'd be together in a way that I never experienced before. We'd be happy until those people after me catch up to us. They could hurt her to get to me, even kill her. That thought hurt my heart in a way that I never knew was possible. Honking brought me out of my thoughts, it was my father. Sasha wrapped me in an embraced that I returned without thought. 

"Be safe getting home, Beautiful. I'll see you later", She gave me a squeeze before she let me go. 

"Yeah later", I said absentmindedly as I walked out the door to get in the car. 

Tears were pouring down my face as I realized Sasha and I didn't get a later. I had to move again to get ahead of the people after us. Sasha wouldn't have been able to defend herself against them. I couldn't be sure, that I would be able to protect her. I wasn't even given the chance. I stared down at my phone, I went through my contacts and found her number. 

Would she still hold that love for me if she found out what I am? But her knowing would put her in danger. I just wanted to hear her voice again. My thumb hovered over the call button for far too long. I scrolled and called someone else. 

"Hey Bumble B", Edward answered the phone in a pleasant tone in his velvet like voice. 

"Hey, pretty boy", I greeted him with a smile trying to make its way on my face. I lifted my hand to scrub the tears off my face. 

"Are you ok?", He asked sounded concerned as I laid back on my bed. 

"No", I answered him after I took a long inhale through my nose. I moved my free arm over my eyes as I spoke again, "Can you distract me, Please? You're so good at it."

"I have a feeling you're not going to tell me what's wrong", Edward said with a slight sigh before he continued, "What should I say?"

"You're right. Even if I do explain everything, it'll just put you in danger and make you see me differently. I'm not ready for that. So we can just talk about everything or nothing, as long as it's not how I'm feeling right now", I told him as I wondered if I should just spill my guts to him. 

I bite my lower lip as I thought about how selfish that would be of me. How would I even go about telling him everything?

Hey, pretty boy. I’m upset because I had to leave Sasha behind. Sasha is my best friend and she would’ve been my girlfriend if I didn’t have to travel all the time to keep ahead of the Volturi scouts that are trying to kill me because I’m half vampire half human. Did I also mention that I’m falling in love with you as well?

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading. I hope you all enjoyed. Please leave a comment if helps me write. The next chapter will be up next week.


End file.
